Harry Potter et la source des enfers
by Zazan
Summary: Fic finie! Draco a quitté le monde des sorciers et une nouvelle prof débarque à Poudlard.Harry survivra-t-il?
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Zazan  
  
Disclamer : Aucun élément du monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient et je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic. Seule l'intrigue est à moi.  
  
Chapitre 1 : la fuite  
  
Draco observait les elfes de maison sortirent du Manoir Malefoy. Beaucoup étaient au service de sa famille depuis plusieurs générations. Le jeune homme se doutait bien qu'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur nouveau maître les avait congédiés. « Mais c'est dans leur propre intérêt », soupira-t-il en quittant la fenêtre où il s'était posté. Non pas qu'il se souciait de leur sort mais il ne souhaitait pas de témoins pour ce qu'il allait faire. Il sortit du salon où il se trouvait et arpenta les longs couloirs de sa demeure. Se faisant, il se remémora les différents événements qui s'étaient déroulés ces dernières semaines. A commencer par la mort de ces parents  
Ironie du sort : Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black qui étaient nés le même jour mais à des années différentes avaient trouvé la mort quasiment au même moment, assassinés. C'était li y a deux semaines de cela mais Draco n'avait pas su trouver la force et le temps d'y faire face. Leurs deux corps reposaient à présent dans le caveau familial ; il avait pu obtenir du ministère que son père ne soit pas enterré à Azkaban. Draco savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire son deuil tant que les auteurs de ces meurtres ne meurent dans des souffrances qu'il souhaitait sans commune mesure.  
Puis il y eut la visite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il voulait de Draco qu'il devienne un Mangemort comme son père avant lui. « Cette rencontre a scellé mon destin » dû-t-il reconnaître en s'arrêtant devant une longue colonne noire. C'était le pilier du manoir qui avait été construit autour de celle-ci. Elle avait un diamètre d'environ dix mètres.  
« Les Aurors ne vont plus tarder maintenant » murmura-t-il pour lui- même. Draco savait qu'ils viendraient l'arrêter pour la destruction d'un village moldu et la mort d'une cinquantaine de personnes. « Une chance que je sois un grand sorcier »fit-il en ricanant.  
Prenant une profonde inspiration il posa une main sur la colonne. Aussitôt celle-ci s'illumina, une douce aura bleutée l'entoura et tout doucement Draco pénétra dans la colonne.  
  
Oki se retourna tristement. Il travaillait depuis si longtemps pour les Malefoy qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'un jour ses maîtres ne voudraient plus de lui. Mais ce qu'il vit le figea. Surpris par son attitude les autres elfes se retournèrent. Le manoir semblait recouvert d'une espèce de voile bleuté et un faisceau lumineux de cette couleur s'élevait dans le ciel d'été. Oki frissonna tout d'un coup et se concentra un instant. _ le maître n'est plus dans la demeure, dit-il enfin.  
  
Lord Voldemort lui aussi assistait à cette scène : « Ce gosse est plus doué et plus intelligent qu'il ne laissait voir. C'est très intéressant »  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
*C'est un peu court mais c'est ma première fic et j'essaie de pas trop m'égarer ( ^ ^). Pourrais-je avoir une petite rewiew pour le moral, please ? Même une critique c'est toujours bon de savoir qu'il y en a qui me lise. 


	2. Leçon 00

Auteur :Zazan  
  
Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient dans cette histoire pas même la prof car je sais pas trop quoi en faire (quoique l'intrigue est à moi). De plus je ne gagne rien à écrire des fics donc pas de procès, merci !  
  
Répoonse au rewiews  
  
Manu Blaise : honneur à ma toute première rewiew !! Ai attendu toute la journée vérifiant ma  
Boite e-mail toutes les cinq minutes et à 19h19 elle était là, j'en pleure encore  
d'émotion (ToT) . Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que cette suite sera  
plus lisible.  
  
Dodie Angie : merci à toi aussi pour ta rewiew et j'ai débloqué ma boite. Je dois bien  
reconnaître que le début est tout sauf très clair (je lis trop de roman de gare  
sûrement). Je crois être moins floue dans cette suite.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Leçon 00  
  
Poudlard  
  
« Harry, Dumbledore veux te parler », lui lança Hermione en s'asseyant à la table des Griffondors. L'interpellé la regarda d'un air suspicieux. _ Tout de suite ? C'est que je n'ai pas fini et les cours commencent dans quinze minutes.  
  
_ Oui, dépêche-toi, cela semblait urgent.  
  
Potter soupira, abandonnant à regret son petit déjeuner. Depuis qu'il avait commencé sa sixième année à Poudlard, son directeur le convoquait souvent, surtout parce qu'Harry ne souhaitait plus être tenu à l'écart et subir les événements. On était à présent en décembre et il avait abondamment neigé dans cette partie de l'Angleterre. Il se demandait encore si la rencontre de Quidditch Serdaigle-Griffondor aurait bien lieu en entrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui l'accueillit chaleureusement lui proposant chocogrenouilles et nids de cafard. Dans son bureau se trouvait le professeur de DCFM Maugrey, le Maître des Potions Severus Rogue ainsi que Tonks, tous avaient pris place dans de confortables fauteuils. Il s'agissait donc d'une affaire concernant l'Ordre du Phénix. Potter s'assit dans le siège que lui proposait Rogue ( ?) et attendit.  
  
_ Harry, tu te souvient sans doute de ton ex-condisciple Draco Malefoy ? demanda Albi Dumbledore.  
  
Le jeune garçon serra le poings : comment pouvait-on oublier un tel individu ? Cette fouine n'avait cessé de lui chercher des noises depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à leur entrée à Poudlard. A présent il était au service de son pire ennemi Voldemort, assassinant à tour de bras des centaines de moldus. Rogue, espion de Dumbledore au près des Mangemorts, n'avait pu que confirmer sa présence dans leur rang où il aurait pris la place de Lucius Malefoy. « Il n'aura pas mis longtemps à reprendre la place de son père, à lécher les pieds de leur maître. » Pensa-t-il. Mais, malgré la saisie de tous ces biens et une poursuite effrénée du ministère et de l'Ordre, on n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur le jeune homme. Seul Voldemort saurait où il se trouverait.  
  
_ Oui répondit-il en n'essayant de ne pas trahir la rage qui montait en lui à ce souvenir.  
  
_ Hum, eh bien, hésita Maugrey, il semblerait qu'il soit au courant.  
  
_ De quoi ?  
  
_ Que je trahis Voldemort ! Lança Rogue visiblement sur les nerfs.  
  
Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise.  
  
_ Et ce n'est pas tout. Il connaît le nom de tous les différents agents doubles de l'Ordre, que se soit au sein des Mangemorts ou au ministère, déclara Tonks qui prenait la parole pour la première fois.  
  
Un long silence s'installa comme pour permettre au Survivant de comprendre l'étendue de la situation. Si Voldemort était au courant tous ces sorciers et sorcières seraient en danger. En danger de mort. Harry resta un long moment la tête baissée les doigts crispés sur ses genoux pour ne pas exploser de rage. Que pouvait-il faire ?  
  
_ Comment ? Murmura-t-il presque pour lui-même.  
  
_ Je l'ignore, soupira Dumbledore dont le visage était dur, mais il nous a envoyé une lettre où il les cite nommément et . Harry releva la tête.  
  
_ ...il ne révélera pas les noms de nos espions à son maître qu'à une condition, poursuivit Dumbledore.  
  
_ Récupérer ses biens ? Mais c'est impossible !!! Cria Harry. Qui nous dit jusqu'où il ira et comment pourrions-nous lui faire confiance ?  
  
Tous les adultes le regardèrent tristement. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux.  
  
_ Rien, lâcha Rogue.  
  
Potter lui jeta un regard haineux bien qu'il savait que le plus peiné par la décision de Malefoy était le professeur de potion qui lui avait toujours témoigné une préférence. Lui savait que son ancien élève tenait de ses parents une intelligence certaine, mais dirigée uniquement à la réalisation de leurs désirs ce qui le rendait dangereux tant cette famille était dépourvue de scrupules.  
  
_ Mais nous sommes pieds et poings liés, déclara Maugrey. Si nous ne cédons pas nous perdrons toutes nos sources d'information sur les actions de l'ennemi sans parler de nos amis. Si nous cédons, rien ne nous prouve que Malefoy ne balancera pas les noms.  
  
_ Harry, reprit le directeur. Ce que Malefoy veut ce n'est pas récupérer sa fortune- du moins pas pour le moment - mais que l'on change de prof de DCFM.  
  
_ Pour le remplacer par un Mangemort ? Mais c'est.  
  
_ Non, le coupa Tonks. Elle est inconnue, aucun de nos espions n'a jamais entendu parler d'elle.  
  
_ Elle ?  
  
_ Oui, miss Anna Banks. Elle n'était dans aucune des écoles de magies européennes et nous cherchons actuellement dans les établissements d'autres continents. Age et visage inconnus. Non répertoriée par le ministère.  
  
_ Et si c'était Malefoy qui se cachait derrière ce nom ? demanda à nouveau Harry. Avec du polynectar.  
  
_ Malefoy sait qu'un contrôle sera de toutes les façons effectué pour détecter d'éventuels fraudeurs, lui répondit le Maître des Potions.  
  
_ Miss Banks arrivera ce soir. Dans sa lettre, IL insiste sur le fait qu'il prendra de ses nouvelles régulièrement, qu'elle devra bénéficier de tout le confort possible et que nous devions la garder comme professeur jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Harry, souffla le directeur d'une voix éteinte, sois bien prudent, personne ne la connaît. Mais avertis le moins de monde possible, surtout. Nous verrons bien.  
  
Harry était effondré. Malefoy, ce satané Malefoy obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, que se soit par la ruse ou la force.  
  
Quand il sortit du bureau de Dumbledore, c'était l'interclasse. Il rejoint en courant ses amis de toujours, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger qui l'attendaient devant les cachots pour le cours de potions.  
  
_ T'arrive juste à temps ! Lui cria Weasley.  
  
_ Rogue t'aurait encore enlever des points lui souffla son amie en lui tendant ses affaires. Harry sourit tristement.  
  
_ Il était avec moi chez Dumbledore, si vous saviez.  
  
Ce soir-là, le directeur de Poudlard annonça au dîner le départ du professeur de DCFM, appelé selon ces propres termes à d'autres fonctions. La nouvelle fut chaleureusement accueillie chez les Serpentards auxquels ce professeur aimait soutirer des points mais au milieu du repas nulle trace du nouveau prof. Le trio en or qui l'avait déjà traité de tous les noms d'oiseaux ( ceux qui volaient le plus bas de préférence) se détendait quand un événement extraordinaire se produit. Des éclairs se mirent à zébrer les murs de la Grande Salle dont le plafond enchanté avait pris une couleur rouge sang. Bientôt les tables et les couverts se mirent à trembler comme sous l'emprise d'un violent tremblement de terre. Des verres se brisèrent. Les élèves, d'abord surpris se mirent à crier, certain se cachant sous les tables) croyant à une attaque des Mangemorts (hypothèse démentie car les Serpentards criaient aussi fort que les autres, songea Potter qui essayait de rester debout et qui avait tenait en main sa baguette).  
  
Soudain un éclair fendit la salle en son milieu. Une minute de silence s'écoula où chacun cherchait à retrouver la vision qu'il avait perdue. Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut une montagne de valises au milieu de la pièce. Nouvelle minute de silence puis nouveaux cris quand elle se mit à bouger. Il en sortit alors une jeune femme. Petite, brune aux longs cheveux lisses qui lui balayaient le dos, elle ne semblait pas avoir seulement vingt ans. Elle portait une salopette bleue et un polo blanc mais pas de chaussures, mais ce qui surpris Harry et effraya tous les autres élèves se furent ces immenses yeux rouges qui les observait avec curiosité et amusement, assise à même le sol.  
  
_ Dites-moi demanda-t-elle à la ronde, je suis bien à Poudlard ?  
  
Dumbledore se leva de son siège et Hermione vit qu'il semblait stupéfait.  
  
_ Comment êtes-vous entrée ici ? demanda-t-il.  
  
La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et souris, illuminant son visage fin au teint de porcelaine.  
  
_ Je me suis transplanée. Cela n'a pas été facile à cause de la barrière anti-transplanage, mais j'y suis arrivé. Elle émit un petit rire alors que la salle semblait pétrifiée d'horreur. On ne brisait pas une barrière anti-transplanage, surtout mise en place par Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier au monde, celui-dont-vous-savez-qui- a-une-peur-bleue. Et cela lui semblait être un acte d'une grande simplicité. Maugrey fut le premier à réagir. Il brandit sa baguette vers la jeune fille.  
  
_ Nom, prénom, age, motif de la . visite, cria-t-il.  
  
Mais pour les membre de l'Ordre présents aucun doute possible : il ne faisait pas le poids face à une personne dotée d'un tel pouvoir. Si elle le voulait, elle nous tuerait tous, frissonna Hermione derrière Weasley qui lui aussi avait sorti sa baguette.  
  
_ Oh fit la jeune fille en souriant, je dois donc être à Poudlard. Banks Anna, seize ans c'est pour.  
  
Elle se tut : « J'ai oublié. Pourquoi dois-je aller à Poudlard ? »Se demanda-t-elle à haute voix.  
  
_ Ah oui cria -t-elle en sortant un papier de sa poche. C'est pour la place de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Vous savez si elle est bien payée ?  
  
Harry sentit un frisson de peur parcourir son dos. Où Malefoy l'avait-il trouvée ? Et surtout comment lutter face à une telle puissance ?  
  
Fin du chapitre.  
  
C'est difficile de faire plus clair sinon ça tuerai le suspense (enfin je crois). Si cela vous plaît dites-le-moi. Si vous n'aimez pas ce n'est pas grave, j'accepte toutes les critiques si on ne m'insulte pas. D'avance merci. 


	3. Le cheval de Troie

Auteur : Zazan  
  
Disclaimer : aucun élément de l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient, je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic donc pas de procès merci  
  
Merci à tous pour vos rewiews !! (Aligato sensei)  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le cheval de Troie  
  
C'est amusant de se retrouver à nouveau à Poudlard même sous cette forme.  
  
Atchoum !  
  
Dumbledore m'a installé dans un appartement inusité depuis au moins deux cent ans ! Quelle poussière ! « Nous manquons de logement pour les profs, car nous logeons aussi les Aurors chargés de votre sécurité, avec cette guerre. » et puis quoi encore. J'hésite à lui envoyer une lettre pour me plaindre mais cela ne servira à rien.  
  
Atchoum !  
  
Débarrassons nous de cette poussière sinon je mourrai d'une rhinite à défaut de la main de Voldie voire de Potter.  
  
Voilà.  
  
Je me couche, j'en ai marre, veux dormir.  
  
Finalement cela n'est pas aussi difficile de rentrer dans cette école. Etonnant qu'elle n'ait pas attaquée depuis. L'interrogatoire a été d'une grande facilité. S'ils croient que je ne sais pas qu'il y avait du verisetarum dans mon verre si « aimablement » proposé. Seulement, ce que Rogue et les autres ne savent pas c'est que cette potion ne marche pas sur une personne hypnotisée au préalable. Pour eux, j'aurais reçu la visite d'un charmant garçon dont j'ai oublié le nom qui m'aurait annoncé mon engagement ici, et j'aurais étudié et vécu au Chili chez mon oncle récemment décédé.  
  
Enfin je ne vais pas me plaindre et le plus dur est encore à venir.  
  
Anna Banks.  
  
J'aurais ta peau.  
  
Me retourne dans mon lit tellement elle m'énerve cette .  
  
Prendre mon apparence à moi !! Mon si beau corps !  
  
Et je dois prendre son nom pour l'attirer, la.  
  
Voldemort l'a bien choisie, plus retord ça doit pas exister. A bien y réfléchir, j'aurais dû accepter de devenir Mangemort, je ne serais pas ici, pauvre et sans soutien, mais ce stupide orgueil m'en a empêché. De toute façon il veut se servir de moi pour s'approprier la source. La belle affaire. Au moins je sais qu'il sera à mes trousses. C'est plutôt flatteur ! Il n'y a pas que le Balafré sur sa liste à présent.  
  
Atchoum !  
  
Je déteste ce corps. Comment l'ancienne propriétaire pouvait-il le supporter, il est petit et sans aucune puissance magique. Je n'y gagne rien à le garder mais il me sert à contourner le Polynectar. Etre une Ame Errante ce n'est pas si drôle en fait si on doit vivre pendant des centaines d'année dans le corps d'autres personne, toutes mortes au préalable, quand on a plus le sien. Et puis je sais à quoi m'en tenir sur les femmes à présent. Tous les mois, on comprend qu'elles soient si compliquées. Je compatis sincèrement.  
  
Atchoum !  
  
(longue suite d'injure que l'auteur s'interdit de retranscrire) de Dumbledore !!  
  
Il va faire venir Jérémy Loods. Qu'il vienne, cela fait parti de mon plan : démasquer ce criminel qui se fait passer pour un martyr.  
  
Moi, Draco Lucius Malefoy, gardien de la Source Des Enfers par mon sang me suis fixer trois buts :  
  
Tuer celle qui se fait passer pour moi chez les Mangemorts et l'assassin de mes parents.  
  
Retrouver mon nom et ma fortune.  
  
Torturer Le Balafré et sa clique.  
  
Les cours commencent demain. J'en ris d'avance.  
  
Atchoum !  
  
_ Elle est cinglée !! gémit Hermione en s'allongeant sur la pelouse.  
  
_ Complètement tarée, tu veux dire !! murmura Ron , trop épuisé pour parler.  
  
_Au secours !! siffla Harry entre ses dents.  
  
Lentement, les trois jeunes sorciers essayaient de reprendre leur souffle. Pour son premier cours avec eux, la nouvelle prof avait décidé de tester leur niveau. Pour se faire elle avait mis au point dans la nuit un parcours du combattant sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il y avait des murs, des trappes, des ponts de lianes, des créatures magiques toutes plus affreuses les unes que les autres à affronter sans baguette. L'exercice était noté et personne n'avait pu arriver jusqu'au bout. La moitié des élèves étaient à présent à l'infirmerie pour diverses contusions : Londubat s'était brisé les deux jambes en tombant d'un mur hérissé d'épines, Seamus avait été assommé par un Troll particulièrement agressif.  
  
Potter était arrivé le plus loin mais s'était incliné fac à un sphinx que miss Banks avait (certainement) préalablement affamé. Celle-ci les observait d'un ?il goguenard du haut des tribunes de Serpentard ( un mauvais présage avait fait remarquer Dean, tombé dans une fosse remplie de couleuvres) et prenait, ou plutôt semblait prendre des notes. A la fin de l'exercice, il y avait eu pour les rescapés( ceux qui avaient abandonné tout en restant valides) un « petit » marathon « pour remonter vos moyennes qui seront navrantes au vu de vos résultats » : dix fois le tour de l'enceinte de l'école pour les filles, quinze pour les garçons. Nouveaux abandons au bout du cinquième tour. Plutôt un zéro que la mort !  
  
_ Heureusement que c'est le dernier cours de la journée, reprit Hermione.  
  
_ De la semaine, renchérit Harry. Et après les vacances de Noël !  
  
_ Je sais, cria Ron qui avait retrouvé son souffle. Elle veut nous épuiser afin que les Mangemort attaquent l'école sans risque !  
  
_ Possible, répondirent ses amis.  
  
Tout est possible avec elle.  
  
_ Vous avez vu ce qu'elle a fait aux premières années ! ajouta Ron avec colère.  
  
La très généreuse Anna Banks avait voulu savoir si ces élèves maîtrisait le sort de lévitation « suffisamment pour se défendre avec ». Elle leur lançait donc des Cognards (on fait avec les moyens mis à sa disposition) en pleine face et ils devaient le stopper avant d'être touchés. L'infirmerie n'avait jamais accueilli autant d'élèves à la fois.  
  
_ Et aux deuxièmes ! ajouta Harry.  
  
Elle les avait enfermés dans une salle avec une dizaine d'épouvantards. « Advienne que pourra » furent ses seuls mots.  
  
_ Les troisièmes eurent droit au loups-garous, eux !  
  
Re-infirmerie.  
  
_ les quatrièmes à un faux Détraqueur, ajouta Hermione, il ne pouvait pas les tuer mais les élèves étaient trop effrayés pour s'en rendre compte !  
  
_ les cinquièmes à des vampires, des vrais ! lâcha Ron . Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Ginny, hein !  
  
Miss Pomfresh avait menacé de démissionner et s'était elle-même alitée.  
  
_ Je me demande ce qu'auront les septièmes années, murmura Harry.  
  
Levant la tête, ils virent les septième années de toutes les maisons réunit près du lac. L'eau bouillonna et on pu voir des sirènes émergées. La jeune prof s'avança puis sembla entamé une discussion avec ces créatures désignant les septièmes années du doigt.  
  
_ Mais elle est folle ou quoi ! crièrent les trois jeunes gens.  
  
_ Comme vous pouvez le constater, Loods, elle semble bien connaître les créatures magiques.  
  
_ En effet, Dumbledore, peut-être en est-elle une aussi.  
  
Les deux hommes observaient comme Harry la scène mais depuis les remparts de l'établissement. Loods était un homme d'une forte carrure, impressionnant avec ses longs cheveux bruns en bataille et ses yeux jaune qui rappelaient un serpent. Membre de l'ordre, il avait au ministère, sous ses ordres, de nombreux Aurors qui le respectaient, l'admiraient. Il avait arrêté de nombreux Mangemorts. Sa nouvelle Proie : l'héritier Malefoy qui était le premier à ouvertement le berner.  
  
A chaque fois, il était sur le point de l'arrêter, mais un sort, une potion, une foule pour s'y mêler, il s'échappait. S'en était devenu une affaire personnelle.  
  
_ Souhaitez-vous l'interroger à nouveau ? S'enquit Dumbledore.  
  
_ Non, je suis sûre qu'elle n'attend que ça pour nous mener en bateau. Mieux vaut attendre qu'elle nous conduise à son commanditaire.  
  
_ Bonsoir, fit une voix derrière eux.  
  
Ils se retournèrent et virent le ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge.  
  
_ Bonsoir, Monsieur le Ministre, répondirent-ils.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois hommes étaient installés dans un  
salon.  
  
_ En somme, reprit le directeur en sirotant une tassa de thé, les  
Gobelins préfèrent se tenir à l'écart et les familles de démons sont  
divisés entre l'abstention et servir Voldemort ?  
  
Grande Salle, le soir.  
  
Rares étaient les élèves présents pour ce diner. La table des Poutsouffle était décimée, les Serdaigles n'étaient qu'une dizaine, idem pour les deux autres maisons. La plupart des élèves dormaient grâce aux potions reconstituantes de Rogue. Ceux présent étaient les blessés légers, les rescapés des premiers cours de DCFM. « Quand je pense qu'on se plaignait d'Ombrage », murmura Parvati, la plus gravement touchée : un ongle incarné !  
  
Assise à la table des profs, la prof de DCFM picorait dans son assiette. A côté d'elle Severus Rogue qui se demandait comment on pouvait dire autant de bêtises en si peu de temps.  
  
_ Aimez-vous les chocogrenouilles ? Moi oui, mais je déteste les dragées surprises car une fois en faisant des courses.  
  
De nombreux Aurors chargés de la sécurité de Poudlard lui lançaient souvent des regards méfiants. Les élèves lui lançaient des regards assassins. Faisant fi de l'animosité dont elle était l'objet, Anna Banks (Draco) racontait comment en prenant l'avion pour arrivé en Europe -contrée affreusement froide et inhospitalière pour une pauvre fille comme elle, seule sans famille- elle avait rencontré un moldu beau comme le soleil quand il se couche sur la cordillère des Andes, -vous ne l'avez jamais vue ? Une merveille, un jour elle vous y emmènera etc.  
  
_ Elle a vraiment seize ans, glissa Ron à l'oreille de Harry.  
  
QG des Mangemorts  
  
Lord Voldemort était de très mauvaise humeur ( N/A : c'est son état normal). A ces pieds, Banks, tremblait.  
  
_ Ce gosse nous provoque ! Ne devais-tu pas t'en charger !  
  
La métamorphomage gémit :  
  
_ Il est imprévisible, Maître. Même les plus rusés des Aurors n'ont pu le trouver en y mettant toute leur énergie.  
  
_ Rappelle-moi l'objectif de ta mission, Anna.  
  
Sa voix était définitivement trop douce  
  
_ Prendre la place de Draco Malefoy et dans le même temps le retrouver et vous l'apporter vivant, murmura la jeune femme. Sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.  
  
_ Que je n'ai plus à te le rappeler. Hors de ma vue  
  
Quand le mage eut quitter la salle, la voix de Queudver s'éleva : « il nous faut absolument le retrouver où les démons. ». Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, un regard de son maître lui faisant ravaler ses propos. Une minute plus tard, il se tordait sous les Doloris qu'Il lui lançait. Se faisant, il se remémora la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le jeune homme. Il avait cru n'y voir qu'un gamin abattu par le chagrin, facile à man?uvrer mais il s'avérait être moins docile que son père lui avait bien laissé croire.  
  
Si Lucius était encore de ce monde, Draco l'aurait rejoint sans se poser de questions.  
  
Quel dommage qu'il ait du se séparer de lui.  
  
Néanmoins le travail de Banks était impressionnant : même Rogue n'avait pas remarqué que ce n'était pas son élève qu'il rencontrait aux réunions.  
  
Mais maintenant que le jeune sorcier avait décidé de ne plus se cacher, la chasse serait plus facile pour lui.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Mes vacances sont bientôt finis, j'essaie de mettre en ligne déjà le plus de chapitres possible cette semaine et après ce sera une fois par semaine ou toutes les deux semaines, mais je ferais de mon mieux promis !! ^ ^  
  
Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas souhaité de bonne année.  
  
Koménasaï ! (pardon)  
  
BONNE ANNEE !! BONNE SANTE A TOUS !! BEAUCOUP D ARGENT ET MES V?UX LES MEILLEURS !!! 


	4. le saut de l'ange

Auteur : Zazan  
  
Disclaimer : Rien à moi, tout à JKR (mis à part l'intrigue et Loods). Pas de sous gagnés donc pas de procès  
  
Chapitre 4 : le saut de l'ange  
  
Compte tenu des menaces pesant sur Poudlard, les élèves devaient passer leurs vacances dans le collège. Plus ou moins remis de leurs cours avec la prétendue Anna Banks, ils se promenaient sans but dans les couloirs.  
  
On était à deux jours de Noël et l'établissement tout entier était coloré aux couleurs des différentes maisons.  
  
Dans la Grande Salle où le petit déjeuner était servi l'ambiance était festive. Harry sourit. C'est comme si la guerre qui faisait rage à l'extérieur du collège n'existait pas. Pourtant, en lisant La Gazette du Sorcier, on apprenait la mort de dizaines de moldus, d'Aurors et ce tous les jours. Ce jour là, un village entier de moldus avait été rasé. Harry savait que Draco Malefoy était de l'expédition. S'il pouvait l'avoir près de lui, il lui briserait lentement les os avant de le.  
  
_ Puis-je vous emprunter votre journal ?  
  
Il sursauta. Ce n'était que Banks. Que ? se gronda-t-il. Une amie de ce criminel ! Elle portait un large jean bleu et un tee-shirt blanc où il était écrit en noir : « I hate you » A contrec?ur il le lui prêta  
  
_ Merci. Oh ! il n'y a pas de pages mode ! Des morts, des morts !! Quel ennui ! fit-elle en pageant. Vous n'auriez pas vu Miss Parkinson, Mr Potter ?  
  
Imbécile.  
  
_ Non, je crois que son père est mort et  
  
_ Ah enfin, la page people, cria-t-elle en s'éloignant de la table des Griffondors.  
  
_ Il lui manque vraiment des cases, dit Neville quand elle se fut assez éloignée.  
  
C'est lui qui dit ça.  
  
Draco  
  
Mais où est Pansy ? La mort de son père l'a sûrement touchée. Je l'aimais beaucoup (enfin pas comme elle l'espérait) mais c'était quand même une amie et je sais ce que c'est de perdre ses parents. Mais dans le fond, je vois bien que je suis seul à m'en soucier mis à part Crabbe et Goyle. Pour les autres ce n'est qu'une fille de Mangemort : son père n'a qu'à crever et elle aussi. Ca leur ferait les pieds.  
  
Dans ce journal, il n'y a rien que je ne sache car j'ai mes propres sources mais je fais mine de lire les bulletins du c?ur : il faut leur faire croire que je communique avec un Draco extérieur. Plus tard je posterai une annonce pour les faire marcher. Officiellement, je n'ai pas de chouette. Cela va les faire mariner.  
  
_ Pourquoi riez-vous ?  
  
Je sursaute.  
  
_ Professeur Rogue, cher collègue ! Je lisais le journal tout simplement.  
  
_ Il n'y a rien de drôle dans ce torchon.  
  
_ Il suffit de lire entre les lignes  
  
Et pan ! Je suis sûr qu'il pédale dans la semoule le pauvre chou ! Allez, j'en rajoute une couche.  
  
_ Quelle époque ! Six mois plus tôt on avait le concert des Wizards Brothers en première page. Maintenant c'est la guerre ! Une triste chose, j'espère qu'elle se finira rapidement. Vous êtes pour quel camp ?  
  
Si un jour on m'avait dit que je verrai LE Maître Des Potions rougir comme une tomate bien mûre, j'aurais cru à une blague. Il prétexte une envie pressante et s'éclipse. Je ris ; Loods me regarde, je lui lance un sourire éclatant. Il n'a rien perdu de la conversation, le salaud.  
  
Je me lève et quitte la salle. En chemin, je rends son journal à Potter qui doit me prendre pour l'incarnation du diable et/ou de la bêtise humaine. M'étonne qui ne m'ait pas encore suivi, je suppose que la surveillance des membres de l'ordre lui suffit. Marre de ce soutien-gorge, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer  
  
A peine ai-je franchi la porte que j'aperçois Crabbe et Goyle qui courent vers moi. Etonnant que même dans ce corps ils viennent systématiquement à moi quand ils ont un problème. A dire vrai, je les ai vu se rendre à une réunion de Mangemort il y a cinq jours et je ne les ai pas dénoncés. Ils doivent penser que j'en suis une aussi.  
  
_ C'est Pansy, murmure Goyle. Elle ne va vraiment pas bien.  
  
J'en étais sûre  
  
_ Où est-elle ?  
  
_ En haut de la tour d'Astronomie, me répond Crabbe. Elle a fermé la trappe. Je crois qu'elle va se . il ne pût continuer, la gorge noué.  
  
Non. Pas ça.  
  
_ Allez avertir Dumbledore et Rogue ! J'y vais.  
  
Je me transplane au près de Pansy. Elle est debout sur le rempart. J'ai peur de l'effrayer, qu'elle tombe.  
  
_ Pansy. j'ai prononcé son nom si bas que je doute qu'elle m'ait entendu. Elle se retourne vers moi. Son visage est baigné de larmes et ça me fait mal. Les miennes n'ont jamais pu coulé. Pas le temps, ni la volonté.  
  
_ Laissez-moi  
  
_ Pansy, je sais que tu souffres mais.  
  
_Fichez-moi la paix, je veux mourir !!  
  
Noooon !  
  
Je me rapproche du vide et y jette un coup d'?il. Zut !Ces deux lourdauds ne font pas dans la dentelle. Tout Poudlard doit être en bas. Je m'énerve tout d'un coup contre cette foule, ces crétins venus assister au spectacle, à la mise à mort de la bête .Voilà pourquoi j'ai enterré mes parents en toutes intimité. D'ici je distingue des sourires ! Oui !  
  
_ Ecoute moi Pansy ! Ce n'est quand même pas l'image que tu veux laisser ? Ton corps en steak haché au pied de la Tour d'astronomie? Et ton père qui est mort pour te construire un avenir qu'il espérait meilleur ?  
  
_Je suis toute seule. fit-elle d'une petite voix  
  
_Tu oublies Crabbe et Goyle. Ils m'ont averti que tu allais mal. Et je suis là.  
  
Nouveau regard en bas. Ils sont où ces fameux Aurors. Dans la foule, à se rincer l'?il, hein ? Je monte à mon tour sur les rempart et je lui tend ma main.  
  
_ Pansy prouve leur que tu peux être forte, montre leur que les Parkinson sont les meilleurs. Elle me regarde.  
  
_ Montrons leur que les sang purs savent tenir leur rang. Ensemble.  
  
_ Vous n'êtes pas une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mais alors ces fringues.  
  
_ Je n'ai pas encore touché ma paye, c'est pourquoi je porte ces fripes. Je vivais chez les moldus car je ne connaissais pas Londres. Pauvre de moi.  
  
_ Vous ne tenez pas votre rang !  
  
Elle sourit ! C'est gagné !  
  
_ Allons-y Pansy (ça rime^^) ! On est pas des Poutsouffles !  
  
Cette fois ci elle rit et me prend la main Mais au moment où elle se retourne une des pierres du rempart cède. Déséquilibrée, elle lâche ma main et je la vois tomber dans le vide.  
  
Je me jette alors.  
  
_ Pansy !  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Pansy va t elle finir en steak haché ? Draco aime-t-il vraiment cette fille ? Que fout Harry dans cette histoire ? Vais-je avoir la moyenne au dernier contrôle ? (oups, je m'égare) A quoi servent les Aurors ? La suite dans le prochain épisode (Générique de DBZ en fond sonore) 


	5. pourquoi?

Auteur : Zazan  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun élément de l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient et je ne tire rien de cette fic (hormis des valises sous les yeux)  
  
Réponse aux rewiews :  
  
Blaise le poussin manqué : ai eu la moyenne hourrah^^ ! Cela me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic d'autant que j'apprécie beaucoup les tiennes. J'espère que la suite te plaira.  
  
Artemis666 : merci pour tes rewiews. Tu es comme moi fan du Draco's power ! La seule et unique star de Hp c'est lui (pourquoi y aurais que pour Harry d'abord hein !) J'espère que la suite te convient. Je n'ai pas eu le c?ur de tuer Pansy (la SPA m'en voudrais). Je cours lire ta fic !  
  
Chapitre 4 : Pourquoi ?  
  
_ Pansy ! Harry n'en revient pas. Elle saute ! Autour de lui on crie. Il voit son prof de DCFM prendre une nouvelle impulsion de son pied sur le mur de la tour, pour enfin saisir la Serpentard par la taille et la serrer contre elle puis disparaître. Un grand fracas se fit entendre derrière lui ; se retournant il voit la charrette de Hagrid littéralement explosée. Le garde forestier y transportait les sapins qui orneraient les salles de l'établissement. Le jeune sorcier court alors vers la charrette, bientôt rejoint par ses deux meilleurs amis puis par le reste des élèves. Allongées dans les branchages, les deux jeunes femmes reposaient inconscientes les bras crispés autour de la taille l'une de l'autre. Un mince filet de sang sortait de la bouche de la prof. Miss Pomfresh écarte la foule silencieuse, s'agenouille près des deux corps et prend leur pouls.  
  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je plongé ? J'ai failli mourir à cause de Pansy !  
  
Flash Back  
  
_ Draco je te présente Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Je lève la tête de mon livre et observe la jeune fille. Elle est pas belle. Je regarde mon père qui me sourit.  
  
_ Viens lui dire bonjour.  
  
Je n'ose pas. Elle me sourit et s'avance. Que dois-je faire ? C'est la première fille de mon age que je rencontre. Non, la première personne de mon age.  
  
_Salut dit-elle, me tend la main.  
  
_ Salut, je bredouille, serrant sa main dans la mienne.  
  
Fin du Flash Back  
  
D'accord c'est ma meilleure amie. Mais est-ce que vous vous jetteriez dans le vide pour votre meilleure amie ?  
  
J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis à l'infirmerie depuis une semaine. Seul. Pansy est sorti depuis trois jours. Elle ne m'a même pas rendu visite. C'est ça la RECONNAISSANCE !! Je suis resté inconsciente deux jours entier, me suis cassé les deux jambes, trois côtes et un bras, tandis que madame n'a eu qu'un simple étourdissement et PAS UN MERCI !! ******* !!  
  
Mieux vaux garder les yeux fermés. En plus, tu t'es mis en difficulté, mon pauvre Draco. D'abord en te soignant, ils ont du vérifier si tu avais la marque des Ténèbres. Ce n'est pas le cas. Exit ma couverture de Mangemort infiltrée par assassin sadique. Ma mission ne fait que commencée et je l'ai déjà compromise. Enfin ils ont du fouiller dans mes affaires quand j'avais le dos tourné. Tout cela à cause de Pansy !  
  
Pourquoi, mon Dieu pourquoi ?! C'est une attitude de Griffondor : stupide !Mais eux en la voyant tomber auraient fait de même pour ne pas avoir à prendre les escaliers pour descendre !  
  
Bon Draco cesse de tourner autour du pot !  
  
Pourquoi as-tu plongé ? . Parce que tu aimerais que l'on te fasse la même chose en pareille situation. Un prince charmant sur son destrier blanc. Eh oh ! On se calme.  
  
Bien, tu vois quand tu veux. Tiens voilà Miss Pomfresh-Pot-De-Colle-Aux-Médicaments-Aux-Gouts-Affreux. Ah non.  
  
Potter ?  
  
Miss Pomfresh est en réunion avec Dumbledore. Je me glisse dans l'infirmerie. Elle est là, allongée sur son lit, et m'a vu. Elle semble surprise.  
  
_ Bonjour Mademoiselle.  
  
_ .  
  
_ Vous vous rétablissez bien ?  
  
_ Un peu.  
  
Bon, méfiante, la fille. Maintenant que je sais que ce n'est pas une Mangemort, c'est étrange mais je lui fais plus confiance et même si Hermione et Ron ne peuvent toujours pas la sentir, je l'admire pour ce qu'elle a fait.  
  
_ C'était très courageux ce que vous avez fait, mademoiselle.  
  
_ C'était surtout très stupide. Les Aurors auraient pu la faire léviter, ou n'importe quel autre élève.  
  
_ Autre élève ?  
  
_ Quel est le motif de votre visite ? Je doute que ce soit uniquement pour prendre de mes nouvelles.  
  
_ En effet.  
  
Comment le lui dire ? On a fouillé dans vos affaires et on a trouvé des messages de chefs de familles démoniaques ? Qu'ils voulaient un avis sur le conflit dans le monde des sorciers ? Qu'il y avait une vieille photo de la famille Malefoy cachée dans un médaillon ?  
  
_ Hum, connaissez-vous un certain Draco Malefoy ?  
  
Elle me sourit. On dirait qu'elle se moque de moi.  
  
_Qui ne le connaît pas dans ce monde ? Mais parlez-moi de lui.  
  
_...  
  
_ Qui est-il pour vous ?  
  
_ Un imbécile, un salaud, une ordure, un lâche, un. Pourquoi riez-vous ?  
  
_Vous l'avez traité de lâche.  
  
_ Et alors c'est la vérité !  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qui l'a fait autant rire ?  
  
_ Mademoiselle.  
  
_ Oui, je le connaît.  
  
_ Pourquoi ne nous l'avoir pas dit ?  
  
_ Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ? Vous n'êtes qu'un élève Monsieur Potter. Et puis je n'aurais pas eu ce boulot. Là.  
  
Elle soupire d'aisance et me lance un regard amusé. On dirait qu'elle va se remettre à rire d'une minute à l'autre. « Vous avez fouillé dans mes affaires, n'est-ce pas Mr Potter ?» J'avoue. Elle me regarde.  
  
_ Croyez-vous que Malefoy ait rejoint . elle laisse sa phrase en suspend.  
  
_ Sans aucun doute ! Nouveau regard, intrigué.  
  
_ Vous vous connaissez donc tant que cela ?  
  
Là, elle me pose une sacré colle. Je reconnais ne rien connaître de cette vipère et n'avoir jamais cherché à la connaître. Mais il partage les mêmes idées racistes de son père. Et Rogue l'a vu !!  
  
_ Non mais pour le peu que je sache, s'en est un.  
  
Elle semble réfléchir un instant.  
  
_ Les lettres sont bien adressées à votre ami et.  
  
Les fenêtres de l'infirmerie volent soudain en éclats.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Auteur : Bon, je peux allez dormir maintenant ^O^ (baille)?  
  
Draco : Quoi ? Ca va pas non !  
  
Harry : J'ai encore rien fait dans cette fic.  
  
Auteur : Mouf c'est un suspense, c'est une fin très cool pour le genre !  
  
Pansy : Mon Drakichounet s'est sacrifié pour moi !! (Saute dans les bras du blond qui la laisse tomber)  
  
Draco et Harry : On veut une suite !  
  
Auteur : il est minuit les gars, j'ai cours à huit heures -_- (crevé moi !).  
  
Sortent leurs baguettes : Avada .  
  
Auteur : (soupir) méchants U_U!  
  
Harry et Draco : c'est nul. On fait que causer. Il faut des sortilèges, du sang, des combats. Reviens nous arranger ça tout de suite. Auteur ? Auuuuuuteuuuur. 


	6. le maillon faible

Auteur : Zazan  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun élément de l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient et je ne gagne rien à écrire cette fic donc pas de procès merci.  
  
Zazan en retard !! Zazan mort de honte (tape la tête contre l'ordinateur) ! Zazan a pas répondu à toutes ces rewiews (se brise le genou au marteau) !! Zazan s'excuse !!!  
  
Réponse au rewiews :  
  
Naw : Oh ! une nouvelle lectrice, great !! Konishiwa !! Draco est en effet lié aux démons, j'apporte des éléments de réponses dans ce chapitre. Quand au slash, je sais pas encore mais y a une surprise pour toi à la fin. Si tu veux après, tu cliques en bas à gauche et tu m'envoies des rewiews. ^_^ !  
  
Artémis666 : eh non. Le petit Potter va encore devoir faire un petit effort pour se chapitre (le paye pas à rien faire). Il y a une confrontation musclée avec Draco dans ce chapitre où il en prend pour son matricule. Mwahahahahahaha ! Bisous aussi !-O- Smack !  
  
Blaise le poussin manqué : tu sais que je t'adore, toi. T'es toujours là à m'envoyer des rewiews, si tu savais combien je t'aime ToT. Je continue toujours ma fic et en imagine déjà d'autres. Mais pour l'instant je préfère finir celle-la avant d'autres projets. Bisous baveux à toi aussi -O- smack !  
  
Angelique : j'espère que tu es comme ton surnom et que tu vas me pardonner. Je croyais bêtement que toutes les rewiews atterrissaient dans ma boite mais en fait on ne reçoit que celles signées. Sorry !  
  
Paprika Star : So sorry aussi. Te fais des gros becs !!  
  
Chapitre 6 : Le maillon faible.  
  
La fenêtre explosa. Harry se glissa sous le lit de Draco qui tentait de se protéger le visage de son bras valide.  
Ouvrant les yeux ce dernier vit près de son lit un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris. « Quand on parle du loup, on voit son . »  
  
_ Miss Banks, quel plaisir de vous revoir, même en ces pénibles circonstances, salua le nouvel arrivé.  
  
_ Il n'est pas partagé, répondit Draco aussi froidement que lui permettait la rage qui montait en lui.  
  
C'est à cet instant que Harry surgit de dessous le lit, pointa sa baguette sur le blond hurlant : « Expelliarmus !»  
  
L'autre leva juste une main et Potter fut projeté sur le mur opposé de la pièce. Il essayait de se redresser quand une force invisible le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur. Plusieurs rafales de cette même nature vinrent le frapper de plein fouet. C'est comme si, à chaque fois, un rouleau compresseur lui passait dessus. Il sentait que ces os allaient craquer.  
  
_ Arrête.  
  
_ Oh, fit une voix traînante, alors que Harry s'effondrait sur le sol. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas là pour lui.  
  
Il sourit.  
  
_ Je ne vous savais pas si proches. Heureux de constater que vous ne fuyez plus Miss. Suivez-moi, le Maître nous attend pour ouvrir la Source.  
  
_ Incendio, siffla Harry qui s'était redressé, prenant appui sur son coude.  
  
Une tornade de flammes jaillit de sa baguette, Draco eut juste le temps de s'abriter sous un dôme de protection. Quand il n'y eut plus de flammes, Harry vit que son adversaire s'était lui aussi protégé.  
  
_ La cavalerie arrive, on dirait. Miss Banks, au plaisir de vous revoir. Son corps se transforma en un aigle qui s'élança alors hors de la pièce. En effet, trente seconde plus tard apparurent dans la pièce, une dizaine d'Aurors qui pointèrent leurs baguettes dans toutes les directions.  
  
_ Que personne ne bouge !!  
  
_ On a eu cent fois le temps de mourir, crétins, murmura Draco pour lui- même.  
  
_ Tu dis qu'il parlait d'une source ? demanda Dumbledore en se bourrant la pipe (j'ai décidé qu'il fumerait, ne sais pas si dans la réalité ( ?) il le fait aussi ; au fait la cigarette tue ne dîtes pas que je ne vous aurait pas prévenus).  
  
_ Oui reprit Harry en se massant la nuque.  
  
Il avait pris la place de Draco à l'infirmerie, après que ce dernier l'ait mis K.O de son poing valide pour avoir voulu ( ?) le (la) brûler. Ce choc, associé au traitement infligé par le Mangemort l'avait contraint à s'aliter jusqu'à la fin des vacances.  
  
Le directeur aspira une bouffée de fumée et la recracha doucement.  
  
_Fascinant, siffla-t-il au bout de quelques instants. Fascinant et inquiétant.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est, la Source ? demanda Harry.  
  
_ Comme tu le sait, il existe dans l'univers des sorciers bon nombre de légendes. Les Sources en font partie. On en connaît trois types. Les Mares à Cracmols : au contact de leur eaux, les sorciers perdent provisoirement une partie de leurs pouvoirs. Il y a ensuite les Sources du Paradis qui seraient un pont entre le Paradis et la Terre.  
  
Dumbledore tira une bouffée de sa pipe en notant mentalement les imperfections du plafond de l'infirmerie. Harry s'impatienta. Enfin, au bout de quelques instants, il reprit :  
  
_ Du dernier type il n'en existe qu'une : la Source des Enfers. Elle nous relie aux Enfers, là où sont enfermés les pires et les plus puissants démons que la Terre ait jamais portés.  
  
_ Et ils entrent et sorte comme bon leur semblent ou .  
  
_ Non, elle a un Gardien. Ecoute : la légende veut que la Source soit apparue vers la fin de l'Antiquité. Elle fut créée par un puissant démon Belzébuth (N/A : Ou comment faire du neuf avec du vieux). Lui et les monstres libérés ont plongés la Terre dans un chaos indescriptible. Les sorciers qui commençaient tout juste à se regrouper ne purent faire face. On dit qu'un mage mystérieux est alors apparu, Magnus (N/A : vraiment très original, j'aurait presque honte de moi). Il aurait fusionné avec Belzébuth pour prendre le contrôle de la Source et libéré la Terre du règne des Démons.  
  
Il fit une pause. (L'auteur aussi)  
  
_ On dit que les descendant de Magnus auraient la capacité de contrôler la Source. A plusieurs reprise, elle aurait été ouverte ou refermée par l'un deux : on parle d'Ouranos, Méduse, Titus, Julius ...  
  
_ Pourquoi l'ouvrir ? C'est affreux !!  
  
_ Ils auraient été tentés par le pouvoir de la Source. Diriger les Enfers.  
  
_ Pourquoi il ne l'a pas virée, pesta Ron couché sur sa table.  
  
_ Elle a dit vouloir enquêter sur la mort des Malefoy, murmura Hermione, parce que cela l'amuse et qu'elle a toujours voulu être inspecteur de police. Quand aux lettres, elle prétend être agent de liaisons entre les familles de démons et que D.M signifierait Démon Messenger (en hommage à MSN Messenger tous droit patati patata).  
  
_ A qui elle veut faire gober ça ? Renchérit Ron pas du tout convaincu.  
  
_ Tu oublies les menaces de Malefoy, souffla Harry en regardant autour de lui.  
  
Ils étaient dans l'amphithéâtre (quoi y en a pas à Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, z'y êtes déjà allé ? C'est qui le boss ici ?) où tous les élèves de sixième et septième année étaient réunis. La désormais très célèbre et très honorable prof de DCFM les y avaient tous convoqués à neuf heures précises.  
  
_ Il est dix heures moins le quart, on n'a pas que cela à faire, soupira Ron qui cherchait la position idéale pour piquer une petite sieste.  
  
_ Réveille-toi, fit Hermione en le poussant du coude. La voilà.  
  
Draco était rentré vêtu d'une robe noire très large sous laquelle il portait un pantalon noir et une large chemise blanche. « C'est déjà pénible d'être une fille. Je ne vais pas non plus me maquiller. » Pensa-t-il en passant sa main sur sa tête, dont les cheveux buns étaient ordonnés en un impeccable chignon maintenu par un ruban noir. Prenant place au centre de la pièce il débuta le discours qu'il avait préparé :  
  
« Bonjour chers élèves, comme vous le savez tous je suis chargée de vous apprendre à vous défendre contre les mages noirs. Mais sachez que ma mission va bien au-delà : elle vise à vous apprendre à faire face à toutes sortes d'attaques. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer la guerre qui fait rage au dehors. Nombreux sont ceux parmi vous qui y prendront par à votre sortie et vous devrez reconstruire ce monde »  
  
Il fit une pose et commença à circuler dans les allées qui divisaient l'assistance.  
  
« Je me fiche de savoir pour qui et contre qui vous allez vous battre, je ne suis pas ici pour juger qui que ce soit. A mon arrivée, je vous ai fait passer certaines épreuves : laissez moi vous dire que vous ne serez d'aucune utilité dans le conflit, au contraire, vous serez un poids mort pour le camp que vous choisirez de servir. »  
  
Un murmure d'indignation s'éleva dans la pièce. Draco les ignora, et poursuivit :  
  
« De ma vie, je n'est jamais croisé (e) pareils crétins »  
  
L'indignation fit place à la colère. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ?  
  
« Vous êtes incapable de lancer un sort SANS BAGUETTE !!! Et même avec une baguette, il y en a qui ne pourrait pas faire léviter une plume sans souffler dessus (regard moqueur à Londubat qui baissa honteusement les yeux). La magie n'est pas dans les livres (regard courroucé à Granger qui le soutint bravement). Apprenez donc tous les sortilèges que vous voulez, retenez toutes les formules possibles et imaginables : cela fera de vous une bibliothèque ambulante mais pas de VRAIS SORCIERS !! »  
  
Draco rie intérieurement devant la mine déconfite de Hermione : depuis qu'il rêvait de lui dire le fond de sa pensée à Mademoiselle-je-sais-tout- sur-tout-et-un-peu-plus-que-tout, il ne s'en privait pas.  
  
« Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que vous ne savez pas utilisez ce don que la nature vous a fait ! »  
  
Harry sursauta quand la prof frappa de sa main une table.  
  
« Vous vous servez de votre baguette au petit bonheur la chance. On prie pour que le sort que l'on veut lancer fonctionne. Mais est-ce vous ou votre baguette qui dirige l'autre ? Qui utilise la magie, vous ou un stupide bout de bois ? Il est censé canaliser votre énergie pas jeter des sort à votre place »  
  
Draco fit une nouvelle pause et descendit vers l'estrade.  
  
« Vous ne me croyez pas ? Miss Granger, levez-vous. »  
  
Surprise, la fille obtempéra néanmoins.  
  
« Granger Hermione, vous avez eu toutes vos BUSES : théoriquement vous êtes la meilleure des sixièmes années. Pensez-vous maîtriser votre puissance magique ? »  
  
_ Je ne sais pas, murmura la Gryffondor. _ Vous ne savez pas. Vous êtes en sixième année à Poudlard, major de votre promotion et vous ignorez tout de vos limites ? _ Euh. _ Ou vous croyez-vous toute puissante, capable de lancer tous les sorts possibles et inimaginables ? Prenez votre baguette Miss Granger et détruisez-moi cette souris.  
  
En disant ces mots, il fit apparaître une souris noire dans une cage et la posa violemment sur la table de Londubat. Hermione obtempéra et lança un Destructio qui n'eut aucun effet. Elle réessayait plusieurs fois mais réussit uniquement à faire exploser la table que Neville avait précipitamment abandonnée.  
  
_ Miss Granger, visualisez vous seulement votre cible avant de lancer le sort ?  
  
_ Oui.  
  
_ Si tel était le cas vous vous seriez rendu compte qu'il s'agit là d'une illusion que vous ne pouvez donc pas faire exploser. Veuillez vous asseoir. Son voisin, monsieur Potter, debout et montrez-nous donc l'étendue de vos pouvoirs. Monsieur Londubat, regagnez votre place, ajouta-t-elle en assemblant la table d'un mouvement du poignet et en faisant disparaître l'illusion.  
  
Harry se tint debout, se demandant quel sort lancer à cette *****. Un Patronus ?  
  
_ Je ne crois pas vous avoir demander de me jeter un sort même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui vous manque. Montrez. Nous. Vos. Pouvoirs.  
  
_ Je ne vois pas comment.  
  
Draco soupira bruyamment.  
  
_ Rassemblez votre énergie dans votre poignet et montrez la nous.  
  
Harry se concentra. Il devait pouvoir la sentir : dans les films moldus d'arts martiaux, on parlait souvent d'une énergie. Mais il eut beau se concentrer sur son poignet, rien ne se passait.  
  
_ Merci monsieur Potter pour votre brillante prestation, vraiment !  
  
S'adressant au reste de l'amphithéâtre, il reprit :  
  
« Si Miss granger avait su maîtriser sa propre énergie elle se serait rendu compte que ce qu'elle prenait pour une souris n'en dégageait pas et n'aurait pas gaspiller ses pouvoirs. Je vous laisse imaginer le résultat sur un champ de bataille. Si Monsieur Potter avait su maîtriser son énergie il aurait ainsi eu une idée précise de sa capacité. Savoir s'il peut lancer tel sort et avec quelle efficacité. »  
  
« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à vous apprendre des sorts que vous ne maîtriserez pas en totalité. L'objectif de ce trimestre sera de vous apprendre à faire de la magie sans baguette. J'entend par cela jeter consciemment et parfaitement des sort avancés et pas faire léviter deux ou trois objets : je parle d'Expelliarmus, de Destructio, d' Incendio. A la fin de ce trimestre, mon souhait est de vous voir lancer des sorts sans même y penser, ou plus modestement que vous ayez une idée de vos capacités en tant que sorcier et sorcière. Je ne ferais aucun cours et il y aura un examen final, et une seule et unique note. Vous avez donc trois mois. Vous pouvez disposer. » Sur ce, Draco quitta la pièce un sourire au coin, laissant les élèves médusés. Le voilà libéré d'un énorme poids. Il pouvait commencer tranquillement la phase deux de son plan.  
  
Loods se balançait doucement sur son fauteuil à bascule. Il se remémorait les événements de la semaine et le plus important fut l'interrogatoire de la dénommée Anna Banks. Il était sur et certain que ce n'était pas son nom, les enquêteurs qu'il avait envoyés au Chili ne tarderont pas à le démontrer. Elle avait fait preuve d'un sang-froid remarquable. Aucune de ses explications ne tenaient vraisemblablement la route mais elle mentait avec la détermination d'un arracheur de dents. Sans la présence de Dumbledore, il aurait utilisé des méthodes plus musclées. Non, elle avait trop de fierté : elle transparaissait quand elle répondait à ses questions. Plutôt la mort. L' Auror lui avait serré la main à la fin de l'entretien. Une main glacée. Une main de morte. Pour lui, il ne pouvait s'agir d'une vampire, les détecteurs dont était truffé l'établissement. C'était une Ame Errante. Ces esprits qui vivent plus longtemps que leur corps d'origine et qui squattent sans vergogne le corps des morts. Qui sait ? Anna Banks était une jeune fille décédée de maladie il y a peu. La perquisition avait montrée qu'elle s'intéressait à la bourse et aux Malefoy. A ce souvenir, il fronça les sourcils. Durant la poignée de main, elle s'était penchée et lui avait murmurer dans l'oreille en souriant : « Je sais tout ».  
  
Harry courait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ses amis l'attendaient dans la Grande Salle depuis déjà vingt minutes. Devant la porte de celle-ci il tourna brusquement, percutant un corps qui s'effondra sous son poids. Entraîné lui aussi il eut le réflexe de tendre les bras en avant pour amortir le choc. Mais ses mains ne touchèrent pas le sol mais quelque chose de mous. Il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermés d'appréhension : il était sur sa prof de DCFM accroupit sur son ventre, les jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Et ses mains. Il avait les mains sur la poitrine de Banks. Il pensa alors qu'ils étaient de belles tailles puisque chacun tenait dans sa main et il lui semblait qu'ils étaient à la fois durs et mous et. _ On peut savoir à quoi vous pensez, Potter ? Harry sursauta et se rendit compte du visage coléreux de Draco mais aussi qu'en plus des mains agrippées à la poitrine de la prof, son entrejambe s'était réveillé. _ Sale PERVERS, hurla Draco en envoyant sa plus belle gauche dans la mâchoire du Potter qui fut (à nouveau) projeté dans les airs. Harry se redressa tant bien que mal. Quel agréable début d'année.  
  
Fin du chapitre.  
  
Auteur : Et là c'est bon ?  
  
Draco : Super ! 2-0 pour moi !  
  
Harry : C'est pas juste c'est Draco qui a le beau rôle. J'ai l'air d'un ****** dans cette fic  
  
Draco : Je te laisserais les os à ronger.  
  
Auteur : On se calme. Ton heure viendra Harry, un jour  
  
Ron et Hermione : A quoi on sert dans cette fic ? Nous n'avons que des répliques de *****  
  
Rogue : vous pouvez parler. Je sers à rien dans cette histoire (se suicide dans ses cachots)  
  
Les Gryffondors : Quand est-ce qu'on tape du Voldie ?  
  
Serpentards : Sommes les méchants. Pourquoi ce sont les plus débiles d'entre nous dont on parle ?  
  
Serdaigle : Vous êtes fiers de votre travail ? Et comment osez-vous d'ailleurs demander des rewiews pour ça !!  
  
Poufsouffle : pour une fois qu'on ne nous martyrise pas.  
  
Auteur : QUI C EST LE CHEF ICI !!  
  
Aurors : nous allons porter plainte à ff.net pour nous faire passer pour des incapables.  
  
Auteur : bande d'ingrats !!Vous fais tous crever au prochain chapitre !  
  
Tous : Pas question !!!! 


	7. Démasquée?

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Artémis666 : salut, j'ai lu ta fic et t'enverrais bientôt une review car l'ordinateur où je le lisais était complètement paumé (un paumé de chez paumé & co). Merci de lire encore ma fic ^_^ ! Ca fait plaisir de savoir que l'on vous suit. En espérant de bientôt lire la suite de tes fics.  
  
Naw : konishiwa ^_^ ! Heureuse que tu apprécie, envoie moi encore des tas de reviews.  
  
Chapitre 7 : Démasqué(e) ?  
  
Draco se tourna une nouvelle fois devant son miroir, vérifiant et vérifiant encore sa tenue. Il portait toujours un chignon serré mais portait une robe de soie vert émeraude qui découvrait ses épaules menues et aux manches large. Il ne lui manquait qu'un beau solitaire au cou et elle serait prête. En pensant ces mots, la tristesse revenait par vagues. Sa mère, Narcissa, qui se préparait toujours minutieusement pour chacune de ses sorties. Il se souvenait des dizaines d'écrins ouverts pour trouver « le » bijou qui irait le mieux, les non moins nombreuses robes en vrac sur le lit, les centaines de boites de chaussures ouvertes . Et son père, Lucius, qui observait son épouse d'un ?il amusé et qui glissait à son fils encore tout petit combien les femmes pouvaient être coquettes, surtout celle-ci. Sa mère se tournait alors vers eux avec une mine boudeuse : « Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est dur d'être une femme ! ». Draco se souvenait des rires qui fusaient alors et. Non, il ne devait pas laisser les souvenirs affluer. Se concentrer sur sa mission. Hier, son informateur lui avait appris qu'Elle serait là.  
  
Il s'observa à nouveau dans la glace, ses yeux rouges brillaient d'excitation. Pour lui comme pour son espion cette soirée était très importante. Si tout se passe comme ils l'espéraient, ils n'auraient plus à se cacher.  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore jeta un regard un regard aux Aurors qui s'étaient assemblés en demi-cercle autour de lui.  
  
« Il viendra ce soir. Je vous recommande la plus grande vigilance »  
  
Tous hochèrent la tête. Loods sentait l'excitation le gagner, heureux de faire face à nouveau au fugitif. Débarrassé de lui, plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de s'occuper de Banks. Définitivement.  
  
*** Harry soupira tristement dans la Grande Salle. Tous ces camarades avaient reçu la visite de leurs parents ; plus que jamais l'absence de son parrain se faisait sentir. Il avait beau savoir que même vivant, il n'aurait pas pu venir, sa présence lui manquait et ce malgré la sympathie des Weasley, des Granger ainsi que Mrs Londubat. Après l'attaque de Malefoy, la nouvelle était parvenue aux oreilles de la presse - Dieu seul savait comment d'ailleurs - et pour faire taire tout sentiment d'insécurité chez les parents d'élèves, la direction avait organisé une somptueuse réception où étaient conviés tous les parents d'élèves.  
  
Ruminant ses pensées, il vit entrer sa prof de DCFM ; il se dirigea vers elle pour s'excuser de l'incident de l'autre jour. Mais Pansy Parkinson le devança : il devina qu'elle la remerciait pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Ce n'est pas trop tôt, pensa-t-il. Quand elle fut partie, il s'approcha à nouveau.  
  
_ Bon. Bonsoir miss, euh, je voulais mexcusertoutesmesplusplatesexcusesmiss, Harry murmura la dernière partie.  
  
_ Ah, bon OK répondit Draco qui n'avait pas tout compris.  
  
_ Eh, Harry ! Cria Ron le rejoignant. C'est cool, une soirée à Poudlard sans ces cons de Malefoy, . sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge devant le regard meurtrier de la jeune prof.  
  
_ Bonsoir Monsieur Weasley, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour propos grossiers et cinq points en moins pour ne pas avoir tenu compte de ma présence, déclara Draco en s'éloignant des deux garçons pour ne pas être tenté de mettre son poing dans la gueule du roux.  
  
Mais il n'avait pas fait deux pas quand Arthur Weasley surgit devant lui. « Un Weasley de perdu, dix de retrouvés », lui avait dit son père. « Il n'avait pas tord ».  
  
Celui-ci lui jetait un regard suspicieux. « Bouh j'ai peur, casse-toi » hurla intérieurement Draco. A sa grande surprise, il lui tendit la main et se présenta :  
  
_ Arthur Weasley, père du jeune crétin que vous venez de gronder. On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, miss Banks.  
  
_ En bien j'espère, fit Draco tout sourire serrant la main tendue. J'ai moi aussi entendu parler de vous.  
  
_ Ah bon, et par qui ? demanda l'homme surpris.  
  
_ Un certain Perceval Weasley ; très gentil garçon, le c?ur sur la main mais une tendance un peu trop marqué à tenir des propos redondants et vides de sens.  
  
A ces mots, le plus âgé se rembrunit, et s'en fut murmurant des formules d'usage. Draco soupira d'aise et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs qui affichaient tous une mine contrariée.  
  
_ Eh bien, chers collègues, on ne peut pas dire que l'on s'amuse ici.  
  
Ils la regardèrent s'asseoir sans un mot. Tous savaient qu'une attaque était possible à tout moment. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi détendue ? Elle sait sans doute qu'elle n'a rien à craindre de Malefoy, pensa Rogue. Le souvenir de son élève le rendait encore plus énervé. Il avait assisté à sa séance d'initiation, lui avait demandé par certains détours (il ne voulait pas griller sa couverture) ses motivations. « Celles qui vous animent et animaient mon père dont j'entend bien venger sa mort » lui avait- il répondu. Rogue se souvint avoir maudit son ancien ami pour avoir insuffler autant de haine dans son fils. Il s'en voulait aussi pour n'avoir rien fait pour prévenir cela, mais tout était allé trop vite. Depuis cette discussion il ne s'approchait plus du nouveau Mangemort qui avait d'ailleurs gravi les échelons de l'Armée des Ténèbres puisqu'il ne recevait ses ordres que de Vous-Savez-Qui en personne. Mais quelque chose d'indéfinissable le gênait chez lui, qui le mettait mal à l'aise : il doutait parfois qu'il s'agisse réellement de lui.  
  
Harry discutait avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Hermione avait planté sa tente à la bibliothèque cherchant toute information supplémentaire sur la Source des Enfers et sur son Gardien.  
  
_ Je n'ai rien pu trouver sur Magnus et ses descendants mais certains livres situent la Source en Angleterre, plus précisément dans l'Ile des Illusions mais aucune indication sur la situation géographique de cet endroit. Mais je continue de chercher et .  
  
Dumbledore venait de rentrer dans la Grand Salle. Il monta sur l'estrade et quand le silence se fit dans la salle il commença son discours :  
  
« Mesdames et Messieurs, Honorables invités, très chers Elèves, permettez- moi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard . »  
  
Draco décrocha quand Loods vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
_ Ravissante cette robe, lui murmura-t-il.  
  
_ Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.  
  
_ Votre très cher ami Draco Malefoy ne s'est pas encore manifesté. Inquiète ?  
  
_ Vous me prêter des relations que je n'ai malheureusement pas.  
  
_ Pas de ça avec moi, sa voix devenue sifflante. Sitôt que j'en aurais fini avec lui, nous aurons vous et moi une petite conversation qui sera fructueuse je n'en doute pas un instant. Je sais que vous êtes une Ame Errante.  
  
_ Et alors ? Ce n'est pas puni par la loi que je sache à moins que vous ne vous preniez pour un justicier, Mr Loods.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes à Poudlard, sale Mangemort ?  
  
_ Tourisme, sale monstre.  
  
L'échange se termina en même temps que le discours du directeur. Les plats apparurent aussitôt et l'assistance commença à manger.  
  
***  
  
Assise sur un des toits de Poudlard, Anna Banks souriait. C'était trop facile. Elle s'était facilement introduite dans l'école, ses hommes investissaient les lieux tuant un par un les Aurors qui faisaient le guet. Mais elle restait prudente : les plus puissants se trouvaient certainement dans la Grande Salle. Elle fit un signe aux Détraqueurs qui l'accompagnaient. A eux de jouer.  
  
***  
  
Draco s'impatientait. Il était déjà dix heures. Il jaugeait l'assistance du regard. Les journalistes, Rita Steeker en particulier, ne cessaient de tourner autour de Potter qui lançait des regards désespérés. Toujours à faire l'intéressant : regardez-moi, je suis le Survivant-Dont-La- Vie-Est-Une-Suite-De-Malheurs-Sans-Fin. Un regard aux Weasley lui remonta le moral : le plus âgé affichait une mine sombre. Il ne s'imaginait pas avoir un fils chez les Mangemort, le pauvre.  
  
La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit avec fracas : l'ombre des Détraqueurs parut alors dans l'entrée figeant tous les invités d'effroi. Derrière eux, l'on distinguait les cagoules des Mangemorts.  
  
Aussitôt les Aurors se déployèrent dans la pièce, Loods hurla des ordres. Harry fut aussitôt entouré de quatre sorciers créant ainsi un mur pour le protéger tandis qu'étaient évacués par une trappe les élèves et leurs parents prévue à cet effet. Des sorts fusèrent de part et d'autres.  
  
Draco n'était pas descendu avec les autres, s'était tenu en retrait des combattants qui avaient à présent dressés des barricades. Il devait la voir. Mais l'entrée principale était bloquée. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il enjamba une table, se trouvant au milieu des tirs ( ?) croisés. Il courut vers le camp des Ténèbres, tendit ses mains en avant en se concentrant. Surpris, certains Mangemorts ne purent éviter une rafale d'énergie et tombèrent. Draco sauta par-dessus la barrière et sortit. Il courut un moment dans les couloirs, avant de se retourner surpris de ne pas être poursuivi.  
  
Il entra dans l'un des jardins de l'établissement. La lune était haute dans le ciel et lui permit de repérer une ombre assise sur un banc.  
  
_ Je vous avais bien dit que nous nous reverrons, miss Banks, susurra une voix traînante.  
  
_ J'attends ce moment depuis très longtemps. Draco sortit sa baguette. Il est temps de régler nos comptes, Banks.  
  
L'ombre se leva et Draco vit son mince visage se découper à la lumière de la Lune.  
  
***  
  
Harry avait lui aussi quitté la salle, mais parce que les Mangemorts avaient soudain pris leurs jambes à leurs cous bien qu'ils n'étaient en aucun cas mis en échec, au contraire. Les Aurors s'était lancé à leur poursuite et le jeune garçon avait pu quitter ses nounous. Il se rendait dans la salle où se trouvaient tous ces amis lorsqu'il vit deux silhouettes se dessiner dans un jardin. Il était venu. Potter sentit sa rage contre Malefoy remonter. Il descendit en quatrième vitesse les escaliers pour entrer dans l'enceinte.  
  
_ Malefoy, cette fois-ci je ne me laisserai pas faire !  
  
_ Dégage Potter, cria sa prof se retournant.  
  
C'est le moment que choisi le Mangemort pour lancer un Incendio sur la prof qui l'évita un peu mais eu la jambe droite brûlée. Elle poussa un gémissement, puis lança un Expelliarmus qui heurta son adversaire qui tomba à la renverse. Le temps qu'il se relève, il entendit sa prof lancer un sort sur sa jambe pour ne pas sentir la douleur.  
  
_ Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'avancer Potter ! Lui lança-t-elle sans le regarder. IL EST A MOI !  
  
Quand l'autre se fut redressé, de nombreux Aurors surgirent. Il tenta de s'enfuir, mais Draco lui envoya à son tour une tornade de flammes en plein visage. Hurlant, le Mangemort s'effondra sur le sol, se tournant et se retournant. Il sembla à Harry, que son corps changeait, diminuant de taille, de longs cheveux rouges apparaissaient. Quand « la chose » se redressa et au lieu des habituels yeux gris, il vit des yeux jaunes.  
  
_ Voici donc ton véritable visage.  
  
Harry se retourna et vit sa prof qui s'était avancée.  
  
Fin du chapitre  
  
Vous croyez que c'est fini ? Détrompez-vous !! Relisez le titre de la fic et soutenez-moi en cliquant là en bas à gauche. Aligato (merci) 


	8. Retrouvailles?

Chapitre 8 :  
  
_ Voici donc ton vrai visage.  
  
Harry se retourna et vit sa prof qui s'était avancée. Elle se pencha sur le visage du Mangemort.  
  
_ Ce n'est pas beau de tricher, Banks.  
  
L'assistance n'eut pas le temps de réagir à cette étrange phrase que surgirent les journalistes les flashs crépitèrent de partout, éclairant le jardin.  
  
****** _ C'est fou, ça !! s'écria Ron, en balançant en l'air le journal qu'il lisait.  
  
_ Il faut reconnaître que je ne m'attendais pas à cela, dit Hermione en ramassant le journal qui était tombé par terre.  
  
_ A qui se fier, ironisa Harry.  
  
Le Survivant relut une nouvelle fois l'article comme pour s'assurer de sa véracité.  
  
« MALEFOY INNOCENTE ! Alors que l'on croyait l'héritier des Malefoy un des fidèles alliers de Vous-Savez-Qui, un nouvel élément à aujourd'hui permit de le laver de tous soupçons. Selon le Ministère et confirmé par Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard et chef de L'Ordre du Phénix qui combat actuellement les Mangemorts, l'un de ces derniers aurait reconnu sous Verisetarum avoir pris l'apparence du dénommé Draco Lucius Malefoy pour accomplir des missions que lui auraient confiés son Maître.  
  
Si les raisons qui l'ont poussé à se substituer à ce jeune homme anciennement élève à Poudlard, où étudie en ce moment le célèbre Harry Potter, ont été déclarées secret défense, le jeune pourrait dans les prochains jours se voir rendre les différents bien saisis par le ministère soit près de cinq cent millions de gallions en terres, résidences (dont le célèbre Manoir Malefoy estimé il y a dix ans à près de cent vingt millions), tableaux, bijoux...  
  
(...) Notons que l'arrestation de ce dangereux Mangemort est due en grande partie par un professeur de Poudlard (voir photo ci-jointe) ... »  
  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en regardant nouveau la photo où la jeune fille prenait une pose de soldat : jambes écartées, elle brandissait deux doigt en l'air en signe de victoire.  
  
_ Impayable celle-là, murmura-t-il.  
  
_ Heureusement qu'elle s'est barré, souffla Ron en brassant l'air de ces bras. J'aurais jamais eu la moyenne à son épreuve de merde...  
  
_ Moi, j'aurais aimé la faire. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi humiliée que ce jour-là...  
  
_ Allons Hermione, t'es la meilleure !! La rassura Ron en l'enlaçant.  
  
Hermione rougit violemment et prétexta une recherche pour sortir de la salle commune. Harry soupira : ces deux-là étaient décidément trop timides. Ces pensées revinrent à Banks ou plutôt à celle qui se faisait appeler ainsi il y a encore peu de temps. Elle avait quitté Poudlard le lendemain de la soirée, sans donner la moindre explication sur les événements. Il fallait reconnaître que Malefoy n'étant pas un Mangemort, il n'aurait pu envoyer de messages à Voldemort puisque celui-ci voulait le tuer. Potter se sentait frustré : d'une certaine façon son pire ennemi après Voldemort les avaient tous purement et simplement menés en bateau, à la limite se servant d'eux pour se disculper. Un coup de bluff que n'aurait pas manqué d'apprécier son père, Malefoy senior.  
  
Mais qu'attendait-il pour réapparaître ?  
  
Il se souvint qu'après la mort de ses parents, il avait déclaré à un journaliste avoir une idée de l'identité de l'assassin, - il était persuadé que les deux meurtres étaient liés-, qui serait selon lui un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. A l'époque, ces propos lui paraissaient dictés par la colère, mais maintenant...  
  
_ A quoi tu penses ?  
  
_ Oh ! Ron, rien , à la mort de Lucius et de sa femme ...  
  
_ Bon débarras : ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient ! Des sales Mangemorts assassinés par d'autres sales Mangemort, voila tout.  
  
_ M'enfin Ron, s'offusqua Harry, choqué par la violence des termes. Et puis, je te signale qu'à Azkaban, ils se trouvaient dans des cellules séparés les uns des autres pour éviter qu'ils élaborent un plan d'évasion...  
  
_ Ils se seraient débrouillés et reconnaissant le manque d'efficacité de son valet, Tu-Sais-Qui aurait commandité son meurtre. Quant à sa femme, eh ben, qui sait à quel point elle était impliquer dans les activités de son mari ?  
  
Harry n'insista pas : depuis que Percy avait rejoint le côté obscur (N/A : ça vous gène qu'il soit mangemort le gratte-papier ? Je m'en fous), son ami était plus que sensible à tous ce qui touchait de près ou de loin aux activités de leurs adversaires.  
  
****  
  
Loods laissa échappé un soupir de frustration quand il se su à l'abri des regards, dans l'intimité des appartement qu'il occupait à Poudlard. Se sentir soulagé de la réhabilitation de Malefoy ? cela faisait des mois qu'il le traquait sans relache cet odieux petit garnement ! Il aurait du crever avec ses parents, salaud !  
  
Il s'assit sur sa chaise à bascule, passant une main énervée dans ses longs cheveux. Et puis cette fille qui disparaissait elle était au courant, elle savait ce qui s'était passé.  
  
Mais elle n'avait aucune preuve. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter : rien ne l'empêcherais de poursuivre sa mission, son œuvre. Il fit apparaître un verre de vin avant de le siroter, toujours pensif. Il ne fallait cependant rien laisser au hasard : éliminer tout ce qui pourrait mener à lui. Car sa cause est juste, il le sait, il le sent. Il devait accomplir, réussir cette mission divine c'était son destin.  
  
****  
  
Draco sourit en apercevant l'imposante bâtisse qu'était le Manoir Malefoy. Il s'avança le long de l'allée de pierres blanches qui menait à l'entrée principale. Il ne fut pas surpris de constater l'absence de tout représentant du ministère : il n'avait pas encore retrouvé officiellement son patrimoine. De plus, il avait condamné le Manoir avant de partir : tout être vivant ne pouvait entrer dans le manoir, ni en sortir sans son autorisation. Ce haut lieu de la magie noire avait été ainsi préservé de toute perquisition du ministère ainsi que des pillards.  
  
Il posa la main sur la porte d'entrée en bois massif qui s'ouvrit d'elle- même. Il pénétra dans le hall, la porte se referma derrière lui. Il régnait une odeur piquante et Draco fit la grimace. Mais il n'était pas là pour longtemps. Il mit une demi-heure pour atteindre la pièce qu'il cherchait et sourit en reconnaissant l'immense colonne noire. Sans hésiter il plongea à l'intérieur et la pièce s'éclaira d'une lumière bleue.  
  
Draco se trouva dans une pièce sombre où une source affleurait en son centre. Au dessus d'elle lévitait le corps d'un jeune homme. Sa peau était très pale, presque translucide, ses cheveux blonds platine, il portait une robe noire de sorcier et gardait les yeux clos. De temps en temps son corps était parcouru d'éclairs. Draco s'avança jusqu'au bord de la source, tendit la main effleurant son visage. _ Bientôt, promit-il simplement. Mais avant je dois prendre un nouveau corps. Ne sois pas jaloux, ajouta-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
  
Et il sortit.  
  
****  
  
Rufus O'Millan était un Auror chargé de surveiller les Mangemorts détenus à Poudlard, la racaille comme il aimait à les appeler. Profitant d'une permission il flânait le long du chemin de Traverse quand une main armée d'un mouchoir s'abattit sur sa bouche et qu'on le tirait vers un recoin sombre. Il tenta de saisir sa baguette mais il se rendit compte alors que ces membres étaient engourdis. « Belladonne » pensa-t-il aussitôt.  
  
_ Parle-moi de Loods et de ce qu'il a fait à Azkaban, murmura son ravisseur au creux de l'oreille.  
  
****  
  
Hermione courait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il faut qu'ils lisent cet article. Elle entra comme une furie dans la salle commune des Gryffondors faisant sursauter Harry et Ron qui jouaient aux échecs (N/A : et l'égalité des sexes bon sang !).  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'écria Ron en se levant.  
  
Essoufflée, la jeune fille tendit sans mot dire le papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main à Harry qui commença à lire : c'était un article vieux de deux cent ans sur l'architecture.  
  
« Autre œuvre majeure : le Manoir Malefoy est l'un des plus vieux connus à ce jour. Il aurait près de cinq cent ans selon son propriétaire, l'honorable Romulus Malefoy. Situé sur l' Ile des Illusions, il a connu de nombreux... »  
  
_ L'Ile des Illusions ? Mais alors la Source, s'écria Ron. Hermione fit signe à Harry de continuer sa lecture.  
  
« ...Toute l'édifice de ce gigantesque manoir, que l'on peut comparer à un palais par son raffinement, repose sur une immense colonne noire qui selon le maître des lieux représenterait tout le pouvoir de ces ancêtres... »  
  
_ Ce fut la seule et unique fois qu'un journaliste pénétra au manoir et qu'il décrivit cette colonne, acheva Hermione.  
  
_ Alors les Malefoy seraient...  
  
_ Les descendants de Magnus, acheva Dumbledore qui était rentré dans la salle. J'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter.  
  
_ PERCY !!!! 


	9. réponses aux reviews

J'ai oublié de mettre mes réponses aux reviews du chapitre neuf. Trop trop trop désolé. Mille pardons.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Blaise le poussin masqué : salut, encore merci à mes plus anciens lecteurs pour leur attention. Mais de quelle chose tu parle. Si c'est celui qui se faisait passer pour Draco, c'est un animagus.  
  
Paprika Star : Bouhouhouhuou ! Moi qui me prenait pour le maiiiiître du suspens ! Bouhouhouhou !!! Tu m'as démasqué ! Je boude *_* ! (après un bon millénaire) Je t'aiiiiiiime ! Mais le dis pas à tout le monde, hein ? Comment ça tout le monde avait déjà compris ? bouhouhouhouhou  
  
Naw : c'est pas zuste !! Maiheu ! j'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic dans des clubs-internet , ou dans ton bahut. 


	10. Explications et retrouvailles

Disclamer : Rien à moi tout à JK Rowling.  
  
Blaise le poussin masqué : 'c'est génial' ils ont dits 'c'est génial'... Je suis tout ému TToTT. Plein de bisouxes et encore bon anniversaire !  
  
Paprika Star : Merci pour ta review !! Mais tu peux le dire à tout le monde car c'est révélé dans ce chapitre ( je suis incapable de garder un secret). Percy ? J'avais besoin de lui mais il ne fais qu'un court passage dans la fic.  
  
Naw : une fausse joie ? Je suis désolé mais je ne voulais pas que Draco réapparraisse publiquement dans ce chapitre : je veux pour lui le meilleur retour qui soit et j'ai déjà une petite idée mwahahahahaha !  
  
Non mais ! : Oui vive JKR pour l'avoir fait comme cela sinon on ne l'apprecierait pas autant ! Faire de Draco de la chair à paté ? Pas dans mes fics en tout cas !! Tu t'es trompée d'auteur !! Vous êtes le maillon faible de mes reviews, AU REVOIR !!!!!  
  
Chapitre 9 : Explications et préparations.  
  
_ PERCY !!!  
  
Après le choc, Ron poussa un rugissement et se jeta sur son frère, le renversant sur le sol. Il leva un poing menaçant.  
  
_ Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir !  
  
_ Monsieur Weasley, votre frère est des nôtres veuillez-vous redressez et suivez-moi tous dans mon bureau, dit le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Durant tout le trajet le trio jeta des regards noirs à Percy qui ne se départait pas de son sourire moqueur. Hermione tenait le bras de Ron pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur son frère. Ils arrivèrent au bureau de Dumbledore où les attendait déjà le Maître des Potions. Une fois installé sur des fauteuils, Percy commença ses explications :  
  
« Peu de temps après la mort de ces parents, Malefoy junior est venu me voir. Il m'a dit revenir d'une entrevue avec Voldemort où il aurait refusé de devenir Mangemort et pris la fuite. Il voulait mon aide je lui ai dit qu'il ferait mieux d'en parler à Fudge ou même au professeur Dumbledore mais il refusa et disparut ».  
  
Il prit une pause puis reprit :  
  
« Après l'attaque contre le village moldu, je supposai qu'il avait essayé de me tromper et n'y pensai plus. D'autrepart, j'avais d'autres projets en vue : je cherchais à démasquer les Mangemorts infiltrés au ministère et ... »  
  
_ Pourquoi ?  
  
_ Pourquoi quoi, Ron ? S'irrita Percy d'être interrompu.  
  
_ Pourquoi vouloir démasquer les Mangemorts alors QUE TU EN ES UN TOI- MEME !!  
  
_ JE NE L ETAIS PAS A CE MOMENT ET ECOUTE CE QUE J AI A DIRE !!  
  
_ Restez calme, intima Dumbledore. Reprenez.  
  
Percy toussa et parla :  
  
« Je me disais que ce serait bon pour avoir une promotion et en plus... Avec tout ce que j'ai dit aux parents la dernière fois je voulais un peu me faire pardonner (il se tortilla sur son siège). Je me suis donc rapproché d'un Mangemort que je connaissais et j'ai reçu la marque. Je menais tranquillement mon enquête mais un membre de l'Ordre m'a très vite soupçonné il m'a tendu un piège et me démasqua. Il allait me tuer quand Malefoy est intervenu et m'as sauvé en jetant un sort d'oubliette à l'autre. C'est là que je découvrit la supercherie : un animagus du nom de Banks se faisait passer pour lui puisqu'au moment même où il me sauvait, il aurait dû se trouver en Bulgarie. »  
  
« Malefoy m'informa que Rogue travaillait pour vous, professeur Dumbledore, et donc je me retrouvait dans une situation plutôt inconfortable. Il m'a alors proposer d'adhérer à son plan qui devait nous réhabiliter tous les deux : je l'informais des agissements de Vous-Savez- Qui et lui s'en servait à notre compte. Il s'est déjà débarrassé de Banks et j'ai pu m'approcher du directeur sans me faire tuer »  
  
Il ajouta ces derniers mots en souriant de toutes ces dents.  
  
_ J'ai reçu un message codé du jeune Malefoy m'annonçant que la liste des espions découverts 'arrivait'. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir votre frère !  
  
Ron sursauta en entendant les mots de Dumbledore puis jeta un regard torve :  
  
_ Voilà où mène l'ambition, furent ces seuls mots.  
  
_ Monsieur Weasley est venu sans la liste : c'est Draco qui par déduction les a démasqués et qui la garderais en mémoire, déclara Severus qui n'avait encore rien dit.  
  
Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Hermione fut la première à briser le silence.  
  
_ Mais pour cette histoire de Gardien...  
  
_ En effet, se lança Dumbledore. Les différents Gardiens ont tous fait partie de la famille Malefoy, d'où la sinistre réputation de cette famille bien avant Lucius. Après l'attaque de l'infirmerie, je crus que Banks- non Malefoy, enfin bref- était membre éloigné de la famille. Mais Loods viens juste de m'apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une Ame Errante.  
  
Harry se souvint d'un cours sur ces créatures : ce sont des esprits quasi immortels qui utilisent le corps des défunts comme leurs.  
  
_ Je crois que le prof de DCFM n'était autre que Malefoy et qu'il est venu ici dans l'intention de piéger Banks. Je crois aussi que Malefoy est le Gardien de la Source des Enfers (N/A : quel plaisir d'écrire cette phrase :^_____^).  
  
_ Le salauuuuuud, murmura Ron, il s'est bien foutu de notre gueule...  
  
_ Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va ce soir se rendre au Manoir Malefoy où il pense trouver la Source, ajouta Rogue. Malefoy l'a condamné mais il possède un peu du sang de Lucius et s'en servira pour à la fois pénétrer dans la bâtisse mais aussi prendre le contrôle de la source, en devenir le Gardien.  
  
_ L'Ordre va tenter de l'en empêcher. Maintenant vous savez tout, conclut le vieux directeur.  
  
***  
  
_ Alors , siffla Voldemort.  
  
_ Maître, il semblerait que les Démons aient reçu l'ordre du Gardien de ne pas bouger, begaya le Mangemort agenouillé devant lui.  
  
_ Sale petit morveux de Malefoy. Convoque une centaine de Mangemorts. Qu'ils soient près à partir dans une heure et non plus ce soir. Nous ne pouvons plus attendre.  
  
***  
  
Draco fouilla et refouilla son sac, pestant et jurant dans sa bouche. Il lui manquait les codes sans ces codes la moitié de son plan tombait à l'eau. Tant pis. Il jeta un regard vers Millan pétrifié sur son lit.  
  
_ Je sors, ne bouge surtout pas ironisa-t-il.  
  
« Direction Manoir Malefoy » pensa-t-il avant de se transplaner.  
  
***  
  
_ HARRY !  
  
_ RON !  
  
_ HERMIONE !  
  
Les trois amis se regardèrent interloqués puis sourire.  
  
_ On y va ?  
  
_ Allons-y !  
  
Fin du chapitre.  
  
Draco : tu recommences.  
  
Auteur : Quoi (sourire candide)  
  
Harry : tes chapitres où on ne fait que parler !  
  
Auteur : Ben c'est pour préparer la confrontation finale qui est pour pas longtemps et heu...U_U !  
  
Harry : Pourquoi c'est toujours la fouine qui a le beau rôle ?  
  
Draco : Balafré !  
  
Harry : Bouh l'insulte à deux balles !  
  
Auteur : j'ai un faible pour les fourrures hihi^^ !  
  
Draco et Harry : Ou est l rapport ? 


	11. Sus au manoir Malefoypartie 1

Disclamer : tout à JK Rowling et rien pour moi.  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
PaprikaStar : Et voici le chapitre 10 ! Bon, il s'y passe pas grand-chose mais je n'ai pas envie de tout mettre dans un seul chapitre ( c'est au moins quinze pages World...). Je suis tout ému par tes reviews . Ma boite e- mail est désespérément vide, à part mes reviewers personne m'écris bouhouhouhou ( s'apitoie lamentablement sur son sort). Envoie-moi encore des reviews pleeaase. Aligato (merci).  
  
Chapitre 10 : Sus au manoir ! (partie 1)  
  
Draco fut le premier à pénétrer dans le manoir. Dire qu'il aimait cette bâtisse était peu dire. Il y était viscéralement attaché. Ce n'était pas la plus belle résidence qu'il possédait mais c'est là qu'il y avait le plus de souvenirs. Ces premiers pas, ses premiers sortilèges, sa première potion qu'il avait faite dans un des chaudrons de son père. Manque de pot, celui- ci n'était pas vide et le mélange des deux potions avait provoqué une énorme explosion. Draco sourit en y repensant : toute la maison avait exhalé une odeur putride pendant trois jours. Mais à cause de l'accident, ou grâce à lui, on lui avait offert son premier chaudron ,immobilisé dans une pièce isolée, ainsi qu'un livre de potions inoffensives, sauf quand il décidait de varier les mélanges. Et là...  
  
Il y avait aussi les portraits. Fils unique, il passait de longues heures dans la galerie, écoutant ses ancêtres lui raconter leurs exploits. D'ailleurs les tableaux aimaient à se chamailler entre eux pour savoir qui raconterait sa croisade, son combat face aux dragons, etc.  
  
Toujours dans ses souvenirs, il pénétra dans le bureau de son défunt père. Il était immense avec deux côtés occupés dans leur intégralité par d'immenses bibliothèques remplis de grimoires très souvent uniques au monde. La lumière entrait par le troisième côté par de larges et hautes fenêtres. Draco se dirigea vers la table de travail impeccablement rangée. Il se surprit de marcher sur la pointe des pieds. C'était la première fois qu'il y entrait depuis le décès de ces parents. D'un pas plus assuré, il commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs, soulevant de nombreux parchemins avant de tomber sur une feuille où des chiffres étaient notés.  
  
« Hum, je pourrais le faire tout de suite » pensa-t-il. Il sortit deux parchemins qu'il plaça sur la table, s'assit, trempa une plume dans l'encre et retranscrivit les codes sur chaque feuille. Sur la première apparue alors de nombreux noms en face desquels se trouvaient des nombres. Avisant le nom Loods, il se décidait à écrire sur le second parchemin quand sentit un spasme traverser son corps. Quelqu'un essayait d'entrer.  
  
_ Tu n'y arriveras pas de cette façon, Mione.  
  
_ Alohomora ! Alohomora !  
  
_ Harry, dis lui que c'est pas la peine.  
  
_ Je le sais bien, rugit Hermione. Mais cette maison a été condamné donc on ne peux l'ouvrir que magiquement. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen...  
  
_ Ben y a qu'à tourner la poignée, proposa Ron. Joignant le geste à la parole il posa la main sur un battant de la porte. Plusieurs éclairs rouges la traversèrent alors et le Gryffondor fut projeté en arrière.  
  
_ Si tu crois que les gens du ministère n'y ont pas pensé avant toi, dit Ginny.  
  
_ Parce que tu crois qu'ils n'ont pas pensé à Alohomora, répliqua Ron.  
  
_ Ce que tu peux être pénible !  
  
_ Et toi !  
  
Harry ne se préoccupa pas de leur dispute et s'approcha de la porte. Il tendit la main sans toucher la porte. Eclairs. Il recula. Plus d'éclairs. Il recommença plusieurs fois. Cette impression quand ils surgissaient, il la connaissait. Saisissant sa baguette, il la pointa vers une des énormes statues représentants des reptiles qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre de l'allée.  
  
_ Wingardium Leviosa !  
  
Alors que la pièce se soulevait, Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait de la même sensation.  
  
_ Tu veux l'utiliser comme bélier, demanda Ron surpris.  
  
_ Je crois que j'ai compris ce que la prof voulait dire.  
  
_ Qui ça ? Malefoy ?  
  
Sans un mot, il se tourna à nouveau vers la porte, ouvrit une de ces mains. C'était comme lorsqu'il voulait lancer un sort, c'était de cette énergie dont Malefoy avait parlé. Il se concentra donc et bientôt une boule lumineuse de la taille d'un ballon de hand-ball parut entre ces doigts. Il en fut très fier mais comprit très vite qu'il devait rester très concentré s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle disparaisse. Ses amis ouvraient de grands yeux (N/A : imaginez des yeux de merlan frit).  
  
Puis il eu une idée. Harry s'approcha de la porte et lança sa boule. Il y eu de nouveaux des éclairs puis une explosion. Les trois amis reculèrent vivement. La porte était intacte. Hermione s'avança tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle fut elle aussi projeter.  
  
_ Recommence. Plus fort, murmura la jeune fille.  
  
Harry allait recommencer quand sa cicatrice lui provoqua une violente migraine (N/A : L'auteur par la présente note s'excuse de vous faire ressortir l'histoire de la cicatrice qui fait mal quand Voldie est à côté car c'est à cause du méchant que Harry s'est retrouvé seul au monde patati et patata). Voldemort était là ( Oh mon dieu, faites que je n'ai pas écrit cela si ? Toutes mes plus plates excuses encore). Ne devais-t-il pas venir plus tard ? Il se dépêcha de former une nouvelle boule mais au bout de cinq tentatives, il avait définitivement trop mal à la tête pour demeurer autant concentré.  
  
_ Dépêche-toi Harry, cria Ron apeuré. Il arrive !  
  
_ Mais j'ai trop mal !  
  
_ Fais un effort ! J'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par Tu-Sais-Qui !  
  
_ Cesse de le déconcentrer et tu ne vois pas qu'il a mal à le tête ! Hurla Hermione.  
  
C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et ils virent sur le palier un jeune homme d'assez grande taille , à la peau pâle, aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux rouges.  
  
_ Rentrez vite, dit-il.  
  
Les trois jeunes hésitèrent.  
  
_ Dépêchez-vous un peu ? Vous voulez vous faire tuer !  
  
Ils ne se firent pas prier et entrèrent dans le manoir. Aussitôt la douleur s'estompa dans la tête de Harry. Le jeune homme leur lança un regard noir.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?  
  
_ Ben, et vous ?  
  
_ Je suis chez moi, ça ne se voit pas ?  
  
_ Comment ça ? Malefoy ? S'interrogea Harry.  
  
_ Oh la vivacité d'esprit du Gryffondor... répliqua-t-il. Qui espériez-vous ? Fudge ?  
  
_ T'étais pas une fille ? Se risqua Ron.  
  
_ Tu veux que je te fasse sortir ?  
  
Les quatre jeunes se dévisagèrent. Ce fut Hermione qui brisa le silence.  
  
_ Il arrive, on devrait peut-être faire quelque chose.  
  
_ Le manoir est condamné. Nul ne peut entrer sans mon consentement. Répondez à ma question.  
  
_ Voldemort a du sang de ton père en sa possession, commença Harry. Selon Dumbledore, ce serait suffisant pour venir prendre le contrôle de la Source. Alors...  
  
_ On est venu l'en empêcher, acheva Ron.  
  
Silence.  
  
_ Vu votre empressement à vous mettre à l'abri je suppose que vous n'avez pas de plan pour récupérer le sang.  
  
_ N'empêche qu'on est coincé maintenant, s'impatienta Hermione. On ne peut pas se transplaner. Ah si, tu l'as fait à Poudlard. Au fait tu t'y es pris comment ?  
  
_ On ne peut pas partir comme ça !  
  
_ Potter a raison. Suivez-moi.  
  
Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de s'extasier devant les différents plafonds enchantés, les vases millénaires, les statues antiques. Ron pestait contre le gaspillage des Malefoy et tout ce luxe tapageur. Harry, quand à lui s'inquiétait de ne plus ressentir la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait certainement pas fait marche arrière.  
  
Ils aboutirent devant une porte où l'empreinte d'une main était inscrite. Draco y déposa sa main. La porte s'ouvrit alors et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce. L'intérieur s'illumina et les trois Gryffondors découvrirent que des dizaines de miroirs ornaient les murs et le plafond.  
  
_ C'est ta chambre, ironisa Ron.  
  
_ Non, c'est le système de sécurité. Il a été inventé pour protéger les membres de la famille Malefoy. On va essayer de repousser les Mangemorts.  
  
Draco murmura une formule et les miroirs représentèrent bientôt différentes pièces du manoir.  
  
_ Oui mais il a le sang de ton père, ne l'oublie pas, rappela Hermione.  
  
_ On ne pourra pas tous les neutraliser, c'est sûr, mais c'est mieux que rien. On avisera ensuite.  
  
_ Et les créatures de tes cours ?  
  
_ Le parc est surprotégé : il y des sortilèges repousse-moldus, repousse- vampires, etc. Si je les appelle, ils viendront trop tard. Le cas échéant, je rouvrirai la Source.  
  
Fin du chapitre. 


	12. Sus au manoir Malefoy partie 2

Auteur : Zazan.  
  
R² :  
  
Paprika Star : merci pour ta review. En effet j'ai un peu précipité les choses. Dans ce chapitre ils ne s'insultent pas parce que je pense qu'ils sont obligés de s'entraider pour survivre. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas.  
  
Naw : merci pour tes encouragements. Je continue donc.  
  
Chapitre 11 : Sus au manoir Malefoy (partie 2).  
  
_ La rouvrir ? Mais ce n'est pas un peu risqué, s'avança Harry. Il se souvenait très bien des paroles de Dumbledore. Si Malefoy se laissait tenter lui aussi par le pouvoir, il aurait de nouveaux problèmes bien plus graves que les Mangemorts sur le dos.  
  
_ Les voilà, s'écria Hermione en montrant du doigt l'un des miroirs on y voyait les silhouettes noires se glisser à l'orée du bois.  
  
_ Bon, expliqua Draco, c'est très simple. Il suffit de lancer un sort sur l'un des miroirs pour ce qui s'y trouve soit touché par celui-ci. Vous comprenez ? Que chacun prenne un miroir.  
  
Les Gryffondor hochèrent la tête : l'heure n'était pas aux discussions stériles. Quand ils furent en place, Draco lança un stupéfix sur le sien et un des Mangemort s'écroula dans le jardin. Bientôt les quatre jeunes lançaient sans hésitation leur sort et Harry dû reconnaître que si cette méthode n'était pas la plus élégante elle était la plus efficace. Totalement Serpentard, pensa-t-il.  
  
Il avisa soudain Voldemort qui s'était abrité sous un dôme de protection ouvrir une petite fiole qu'il tenait dans sa main, y tremper son doigt qui ressorti tout rouge et le mage murmura un sort qu'il n'entendit pas.  
  
_ Attention, cria-t-il en reculant.  
  
Tous les miroirs se brisèrent alors et ils furent couverts d'éclats de verre. Il y eut un long silence puis tous se relevèrent avec des égratignures.  
  
_ Le sang de père, lâcha Draco. On a perdu le contact visuel. On ne peut plus les empêcher d'entrer maintenant.  
  
_ J'ai vu la fiole où Il garde ce sang, dit Harry. Il faut le récupérer à tout prix. Ou le rendre inutilisable.  
  
_ Je suppose qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'utilise, la quantité diminue, formula Hermione. Il va l'utiliser pour rentrer, atteindre la colonne noire...  
  
_ Comment sais-tu où elle se trouve ? Demanda Draco. Et que la quantité diminue ?  
  
_ Je l'ai lu dans un livre. Donc plus il l'utilise...  
  
_ Je vous signale que... Qu'il est dehors et qu'on doit faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne rentre où on sera pris au piège, trépigna Ron.  
  
_ Murons toutes les fenêtres et les portes donnant sur l'extérieur cela le retardera, proposa Harry.  
  
Ils sortirent donc de la pièce et entreprirent d'ériger magiquement des murs sur toutes les ouvertures après avoir jeté différents sorts de fermeture et d'intimité qu'ils connaissaient et il y en avaient beaucoup. Harry nota mentalement que Draco n'avait pas encore insulté qui que se soit. Il est trop occupé à protéger ses arrières, pensa-t-il. Il se rappela soudainement de l'incident de janvier lorsqu'il était tombé sur lui. Mon dieu comment avait-t-il pu...  
  
_ Harry, hurla Ron tu as bientôt fini de ton côté ?  
  
_ Oui presque.  
  
Le manoir était à présent plongé dans la pénombre et ils s'éclairaient à l'aide des baguettes. Le mal de tête reprit soudainement Harry qui du se reprendre pour ne pas tomber.  
  
_ Il a brisé la barrière, énonça sobrement le maître des lieux avec une pointe d'amertume. Sa si belle barrière, il en était très fier. Il lança encore quelques meubles contre une porte. Je vais me poster près de la Source. Vous me suivez ?  
  
Ils le suivirent à nouveau dans l'immense manoir devenu obscur, ouvrant d'une main chaque porte qu'ils refermaient à nouveau en barricadant chacune d'elle.  
  
_ Malefoy, souffla Harry, pourquoi quand la barrière était là, je ne sentais plus Voldemort ?  
  
_ C'est parce qu'elle représentait la frontière entre deux dimensions on était coupé du monde.  
  
_ Et comment tu fais pour ouvrir ces portes, s'enquit Hermione. Ce n'est pas ton corps, pourtant.  
  
_ Non mais c'est celui d'un de mes ancêtres que j'ai pris dans la crique familiale. Tu as devant toi Titus de Malefoy 1675-1801.  
  
_ Mais il devait être en piteux état !  
  
_ La magie tu connais ?  
  
C'est à cet instant qu'une forte explosion se fit entendre. Les Mangemorts entraient. Les trois jeunes accélérèrent le pas mais il y eut des explosions de plus en plus rapprochées.  
  
_ Ils vont nous rattraper, cria Hermione. Harry frissonna en pensant à ce qui pourrait arriver à son amie s'ils se faisaient rattraper.  
  
_ On ne peux plus fuir, il faut se défendre et maintenant, hurla –t-il à Draco qui s'était arrêté. Il se tint droit comme un piquet avant de croiser les doigts devant son visage et de plasmodier (répéter à plusieurs reprises) :  
  
Moi Draco Lucius  
  
Par mon sang et mon esprit  
  
Fils de Magnus et Belzébuth  
  
Homme et Démon  
  
Rappelle des Enfers les Démons.  
  
Harry poussa un cri d'effroi. Il l'ouvre, bonté divine, il ouvre la Source.  
  
Avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher plusieurs dizaines de créatures entourèrent Draco qu'il reconnues comme étant une catégorie de démons mineurs, des sirènes aériennes aux visages de femmes et aux corps d'oiseaux de proies. Celles-ci se positionnèrent devant la porte qu'ils avaient refermée en dernier.  
  
_ Elles vont protéger ce niveau, expliqua Draco.  
  
_ Mais tu es cinglé, hurla Ron hystérique à présent. On risque notre peau pour ne pas l'ouvrir ta (série de grossièreté) de Source et toi tu l'ouvre !  
  
_ Calme-toi, ordonna Draco agacé. Ses mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe dans la pièce dont tous les meubles volèrent en éclat. Ces créatures ne sont pas les plus puissantes mais elles viendront à bout très certainement des Mangemorts, reprit –t-il plus calmement, au péril de leur vie. Plus les démons sortent de la Source, plus mes pouvoirs augmentent et donc ils diminueront quand elles se seront faites tuées. Donc Tu-Sais-Qui va certainement en ressortir vivant et pour contrôler la Source, il va devoir à la fois la refermer puis la rouvrir : il utilisera deux fois plus de sang et on a deux fois plus de chance de récupérer la fiole. Cela vous va-t-il, monsieur Weasley ?  
  
Harry et Hermione lui firent signe qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et Ron grogna un 'oui' à peine audible. Une nouvelle explosion mis fin à ce bref instant de calme. Ils reprirent donc leur route jusqu'à la colonne. Hermione nota mentalement qu'en terme de pilier principal du manoir, la charpente dessinait autour d'elle des alcôves où ils pourraient se cacher. Elle en fit part aux trois garçons qui l'approuvèrent. Ils fermèrent à nouveau cette dernière porte.  
  
_ Malefoy, pourquoi n'es-tu pas devenu un Mangemort comme ton père ? S'enquit Harry.  
  
Draco ne répondit pas et leur montra son bras. Ron étouffa un juron. Une partie était couverte d'écailles.  
  
_ Je vous ai dit que mes pouvoirs augmentent avec le nombre et l'importance des démons que je libère. Ce faisant, mon côté démon prend le dessus sur le sorcier, physiquement et mentalement. Quand je l'ai rencontré après la mort de mes parents, il avait déjà dans l'idée de contrôler la Source mais en m'utilisant. J'ai refusé. Père disait qu'il était de notre devoir de conserver la Source fermée car elle représentait un trop grand danger pour le monde, plus dangereux que les Sang-de-Bourbes ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. Et puis je pensais à l'époque que c'était lui qui avait tué mes parents. Il savait que c'était l'une des rares choses qu'il n'aurait pas obtenue de père, soupira-t-il amèrement.  
  
Les écailles commencèrent à disparaître.  
  
_ Elles sont en train de mourir. Si on se préparait à l'accueillir dignement ? Demanda-t-il.  
  
Il se concentra à nouveau et cette fois une lueur bleue inonda la pièce.  
  
_ Nouvelle barrière de protection, rassura-t-il. Essayons le tout pour le tout.  
  
Hermione fit apparaître une marmite d'huile bouillante qu'elle plaça au- dessus de la porte. Harry se posta derrière une alcôve avec Draco tandis que les deux autres se placèrent de même mais de l'autre côté de la pièce.  
  
_ Malefoy ?  
  
_ Potter ?  
  
_ T'es plus fort que Voldemort, non ?  
  
_ Si c'était le cas tu crois que je me cacherais avec toi ?  
  
_ Mais si tu délivrais tous les démons tu le serais, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
_ Et en prime j'aurais une armée à mon service.  
  
_ Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de prendre la place de Voldemort ? Tu es comme lui, non ?  
  
_ Tu l'as bien regardé ? Je suis dix mille fois plus beau !  
  
_ Sérieusement...  
  
_ Sais pas. Peut-être que c'est le sang de Magnus qui fait que ni père ni moi ne le souhaitions. Ou bien est-ce la peur de ne plus être soi-même, juste une bête assoiffée de sang. Ou pire : nous avons un bon fond.  
  
_ Comment tu peux plaisanter dans un moment pareil ?  
  
_ Je ne plaisante pas.  
  
_ Alors c'est pire.  
  
_ Tu plaisantes là ?  
  
Ils entendirent à nouveaux des explosions puis la porte vola en éclat et Voldemort accompagné de trois Mangemorts parurent sur les gravas. Elles ont quand même fait du bon boulot, pensa Draco.  
  
_ Draco, Harry, je sais que vous êtes là, montrez-vous, fit-il d'une voix sifflante.  
  
Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Un vrai cinglé ce type.  
  
_ MONTREZ-VOUS ! Hurla le monstre.  
  
C'est à cet instant que Hermione déversa sa marmite sur les Mangemorts qui l'accompagnèrent. Ceux-ci hurlèrent de douleur et s'en furent. Mais Voldemort avait repéré la jeune fille et la stupéfixa ainsi que Ron qui avait tenté de l'aider.  
  
Harry bondit hors de sa cachette suivi de Draco qui pesta contre la bêtise de ces trois zigotos.  
  
_ Nous sommes là !  
  
Voldemort eut un petit rire moqueur :  
  
_ Mais que vois-je ? Mon pire cauchemar et le fils de mon meilleur allié. Ensemble. Pour contrecarrer mes projets de purification. Draco, ton père ne serait pas fier de toi s'il te voyait.  
  
_ Va te faire foutre. Je suis là où je dois être.  
  
_ Endoloris ! Lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
Les deux autres évitèrent le sort. Sans un mot Draco lança à son tour un puissant sort de désarmement qui propulsa son adversaire. Harry se précipita pour récupérer la fiole qu'il avait sur lui mais Voldemort se reprit très vite et lança un Expelliarmus à Harry dont la tête percuta la colonne noire. Il s'effondra sans résistance sur le sol.  
  
_ Eh bien eh bien, te voilà seul maintenant, jeune dragon.  
  
Draco hésita : il pouvait invoquer à nouveau un démon mais celui-ci serait plus puissant que les sirènes. Et s'il perdait toute mesure ? Profitant de son inattention, Voldemort lui lança l'Endoloris et le jeune Malefoy tomba à son tour sur le sol, refrénant une envie folle de crier sa douleur.  
  
_ Quel dommage de devoir te tuer car vois-tu tu pourrais à tout moment refermer la source. Cela me peine vraiment de devoir te tuer mais tu n'es vraiment pas à la hauteur de ton père. Lui savait se mettre au service des vainqueurs.  
  
_ Tu... n' y arriveras pas...Tu n'es pas un ... Malefoy.  
  
_ Le sang de ton père suffira et je n'aurais pas à me transformer en démon, annonça triomphalement le monstre brandissant fièrement la petite fiole.  
  
_ Accio fiole !  
  
_ Potter ?  
  
_ Tu n'espérais quand même pas t'être débarrassé de moi, Voldie ? Se gaussa Harry la fiole à la main. Destructio ! Et elle se brisa.  
  
_ NOOOOOOOOON ! Hurla Voldemort.  
  
Il s'en suivit une minute de silence. Voldemort semblait tétanisé de stupeur, Draco se relevait en dévisageant tour à tour le premier et Harry qui arborait un sourire de vainqueur.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?  
  
_ Je... je VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER ! AVADA KEDAVRA !  
  
Le rayon vert sorti de la baguette du mage noir mais Harry s'esquiva et il toucha la colonne.  
  
Draco hurla de douleur et un éclair aveugla toutes les personnes. Harry se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience. « Non il est encore là, si je m'endors... ».  
  
~xx~  
  
Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il se demanda s'il était mort. Mais une douleur à la nuque lui prouva qu'il était bien vivant. C'est alors qu'il reconnu le plafond si familier de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Comment était- il arrivé ici ? Il se redressa et vit sur le lit en face de lui Malefoy, toujours dans le corps de son ancêtre. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard moqueur.  
  
_ Bravo tu es le premier à te réveiller.  
  
_ Où sont Hermione et Ron demanda-t-il précipitamment.  
  
_ Ils dorment depuis trois jours. Dumbledore et compagnie nous ont ramenés ici : il paraît que Voldemort n'était plus là. J'ai eu chaud, ils m'ont d'abord pris pour un Mangemort mais comme je n'avais pas 'l'uniforme'...  
  
_ Que s'est-il passé ?  
  
Draco soupira d'exaspération, prit son oreiller et le balança sur Potter qui le prit en pleine face.  
  
_ TU AS FAILLI ME TUER ! POURQUOI TU T ES ECARTE !  
  
_ TU VOULAIS QUE JE MEURS ?!!!  
  
_ Mais bien sûr ! J'étais lié à la source, donc j'ai encaissé le sort. Par ta faute. Crétin.  
  
_ Mais t'as survécu.  
  
_ Oui, je suis le Garçon qui a survécu. Je l'ai encaissé en partie.  
  
_ Quoi ?  
  
_ Au moment où le sort a atteint la colonne, j'ai invoqué un puissant démon pour me protéger, mais il était encore en moi donc je l'ai senti. Brrr. Comprend que tu sois devenu cinglé.  
  
_ Quel dommage que tu sois encore en vie !  
  
Draco fit mine de chercher un autre projectile.  
  
_ Dis, demanda-t-il, j'aurais besoin de tes services.  
  
_ C'est nouveau ça !  
  
_ Si tu m'aides, je promets de ne plus insulter Weasley.  
  
Harry réfléchit.  
  
_ Et Hermione.  
  
_ Tu pousses.  
  
_ C'est ça ou rien.  
  
_ D'accord.  
  
C'était trop facile, pensa Harry.  
  
Fin du chapitre. 


	13. Y atil une justice sur Terre?

Disclamer : rien à moi tout à JKR.  
  
C'est le dernier chapitre, j'en suis tout retourné mais quand je me relis, je me dis que j'aurais pu encore le diviser en deux ou trois chapitres mais dans le même temps je pense que je me serais fourvoyé. J'ai conscience que la fin est un peu rapide, je reconnais humblement n'avoir pas su développer Loods, que la fin vous paraîtra sans doute bâclée mais comme je l'ai déjà dit c'est ma première fic et j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont reviewés et j'espère ne jugerons pas trop sévérement cette fin car j'aurais vraiment fait de mon mieux et ce qui me semblait le mieux. Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs.  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Paprika Star : hi ! Tu as tout à fait raison : Draco est très malin, tu en aura encore la preuve dans cet ultime chapitre. Bouhouhou ! Ne m'en veux pas mais j'ai trop peur de m'engluer dans l'histoire, de faire des péripéties redondantes et compagnie. Je ne crois pas être prêt à écrire des fics d'une vingtaine de chapitres. J'espère faire mieux dans d'autres fics. Merci pour tout.  
  
Blaise le poussin masqué : Bouhouhouhouhou ! Vous m'avez manqué, j'ai cru que vous n'aimiez plus la fic (se mouche). Me suivez depuis le début sniff, z'êtes toujours là pour laissez des reviews sniff, trop sympas ! C'est la fin, désolé mais j'ai peur de que l'histoire parte dans tous les sens. Je sais que les personnages ne sont pas très développés, mais je promets de m'améliorer. Love you.  
  
Chapitre 12 : Y a-t-il une justice sur terre ?  
  
Harry n'en revenait toujours pas : non seulement Malefoy ne l'avait toujours pas insulté depuis cinq bonnes minutes, ce qui constituait un événement non négligeable, mais il avait promis de ne plus jamais le faire. Cela ne pouvait justifier qu'une seule chose : le choc reçu avait eu raison de sa santé mentale déjà chancelante ou il se moquait de lui. Harry réfléchit et opta pour la deuxième réponse.  
  
_ Ne me prend pas pour un crétin Malefoy. Tu ne ferais jamais une telle promesse.  
  
_ Loin de moi l'idée de te prendre pour un idiot, Potter. Tu l'es déjà. Allez suis ton prof pour ta prochaine leçon.  
  
_ Tu n'es plus prof et d'ailleurs tu étais nul à ce poste.  
  
_ Et comment es-tu rentré au Manoir ? Grâce à Dumbledore ?  
  
_ Où va-t-on ? enchaîna Harry qui ne voulait pas que son interlocuteur ne se lance des fleurs.  
  
_ On va chercher mon corps.  
  
_ Et il est où ? Je croyais que les Ames Errantes quittaient leur corps quand celui-ci était comment dire 'mort'.  
  
__ Je peux quitter ou retourner dans mon corps qui d'ailleurs n'est pas 'mort' quand je veux et pour répondre à ta question il est au Manoir.  
  
_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as besoin de moi et pourquoi on doit sortir du château ?  
  
Ils avaient en effet quitté l'enceinte de l'école, Potter suivant Draco depuis qu'ils étaient sortis discrètement de l'infirmerie.  
  
_ Je ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur nous. On va se servir de ta notoriété Potter. Donne moi la main.  
  
~xx~  
  
_ Je vous en prie Dumbledore, insistait Loods.  
  
Dumbledore réfléchit quelques instants. La disparition de l'Auror Millan l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Attaché à la surveillance des Mangemorts détenus à Azkaban, il avait réussit à leur soutirer plus de renseignement qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré sans le recours du verisetarum. De plus lui et ses hommes avaient empêché de nombreuses tentatives d'évasion. Sa disparition était sans doute due à Voldemort. Ce dernier, selon ses espions, était toujours vivant. Il aurait regagné son repaire et ne paraissait plus. Plusieurs disaient qu'il avait été blessé mais tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il était vivant. Dumbledore ne pu s'empêcher de frémir : Harry qui une nouvelle fois n'en avait fait qu'a sa tête avait bien failli mourir. S'il n'avait rien pu tirer du jeune garçon, qui se prétendait amnésique, que l'on avait retrouvé à ses côtés, il était assez curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé au Manoir Malefoy...  
  
_ Professeur Dumbledore ?  
  
_ Oui vous pouvez partir à sa recherche. Maugrey a trop à faire en ce moment et je ne crois pas qu'une attaque des Mangemorts à Poudlard soit à l'ordre du jour.  
  
Le directeur regardait attentivement Loods alors qu'il sortait. Un bon élément. Surmontant la mort de ces parents tués par les Mangemorts, il était devenus un des meilleurs Aurors de sa génération. Mais le vieil homme sentait une haine farouche pour tous ceux qui gravitaient de près ou de loin avec les forces du mal. Une trop forte haine. Destructrice. La même qui brillait souvent dans les yeux de Millan. Mais il ne doutait pas de leur loyauté. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour éliminer le mal. A tout.  
  
De son côté, Loods croisait Miss Pomfresh qui se précipitait vers le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
_ Que se passe-t-il Miss ?  
  
_ Potter et le gamin... Disparus ! Envolés !  
  
Loods poussa un rugissement. Il en était sur à présent. Ce gosse avait le même regard que l' Ame Errante. Tout lui parut soudain plus clair. Quel idiot, pensa-t-il en courant dans les couloirs de l'école. Il aurait du tout de suite reconnaître ce regard plein de mépris, de défi, le regard de Lucius Malefoy...  
  
~xx~  
  
Draco observait Potter alors qu'à nouveau ils traversaient le manoir. Les Aurors qui à présent surveillaient les lieux n'avaient fait aucune difficulté. Il y a du bon à être le Survivant. Mais il avait un problème. Au début son objectif était de tuer Banks, retrouver ses biens et surtout venger ses parents. Sur ce dernier point il avait à présent besoin de Potter. Mais était-il fiable ?  
  
_ Potter, que penses-tu de Loods ?  
  
Harry sursauta à cette question.  
  
_ C'est un bon Auror.  
  
_ Ah...  
  
_ Pourquoi cette question ?  
  
_ Pour savoir. Quand j'étais à Poudlard il ne m'a pas donné cette impression.  
  
_ Il te prenait pour un Mangemort. C'est normal s'il n'était pas agréable avec toi. Loods et moi avons de nombreux points communs. Comme moi ses parents ont été tués par Voldemort et ses sbires et ...  
  
Harry s'interrompit. Le père de Malefoy était quand même le bras droit de son ennemi et même si il avait refusé d'être de son côté, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était contre ses idées. Il devait juger les attaques totalement justifiées. Sur ces pensées, Harry se demanda ce qu'il faisait avec ce raciste prétentieux.  
  
_ C'est parce qu'il a tué tes parents que tu veux la peau de Voldemort, soit. Mais jusqu'où iras-tu dans ta vengeance ? Questionna Draco ignorant le raidissement perceptible de son interlocuteur. Tueras-tu tous ceux qui ont eu affaire avec lui ? Même les membres de leurs familles ?  
  
_ Je... Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant le centre névralgique du manoir. Draco rentra dans la colonne laissant Harry dubitatif. Les paroles de Draco résonnaient dans sa tête. Dans un sens il pensait qu'à la vue des atrocités commises par les Mangemorts ce n'était que justice. D'un autre il n'était pas pour la loi du talion : les Dursleys s'étaient comportés odieusement vis-à-vis de lui et il n'allait pas en vouloir à tous les moldus. Quoique la comparaison n'était pas évidente.  
  
Il sursauta en voyant le visage de Draco : il savait que c'était Malefoy mais revoir ces yeux gris inexpressifs l'avait impressionner. Derrière lui le corps de son ancêtre lévitait.  
  
_ La Source est à nouveau fermée, annonça-t-il simplement. Je vais déposer le corps à la crypte. Tu peux m'attendre ici ? Et il transplana avec le corps.  
  
Harry se surprit à admirer Malefoy. Il se fichait des barrières anti- transplanage comme de son premier balai. Même lui qui avait aussi appris à tranplaner ne réussissait pas cet exploit. Potter se demanda jusqu'où pouvait aller ses pouvoirs quand Draco revint.  
  
_ Alors ?  
  
_ Alors quoi ?  
  
_ Ta réponse, s'impatienta Draco.  
  
_ Je m'en fous, glissa-t-il.  
  
_ Bien.  
  
Draco leva sa main et Harry se sentit perdre conscience et s'effondra sur le sol. Draco l'observa un rictus de dégoût sur les lèvres.  
  
_ Crétin de Gryffondor. Mais tu vas me servir à réaliser la dernière partie de mon plan que tu le veuille ou non.  
  
~xx~  
  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur un lit. Il porta sa main à son visage, la passa sur son front. Mais il ne sentit pas sa cicatrice sur les doigts. Il se redressa de stupeur. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il était dans une chambre, une vaste chambre. Je suis sans doute au manoir. Il se souvint de la main de Draco. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait ça ? Et d'ailleurs que lui a--t-il fait ? Il scruta la pièce, avisa d'un miroir et s'en approcha. Il faillit pousser un hurlement de stupeur. Ce n'était pas son visage. Il n'était pas aussi anguleux, ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été blonds platine quand à ces yeux...  
  
_ Mon Dieu, j'ai le corps de Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?  
  
La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour faire place à un sorcier de haute taille, que Harry reconnut immédiatement. C'était un ami de Loods, l'Auror Millan. Il s'élança vers lui pour qu'il lui vienne en aide quand il croisa son regard. Dur, cruel. Millan lui saisit férocement le bras Harry gémit de douleur, ferma les yeux. Les ouvrant, il s'aperçu qu'il n'était plus au manoir mais près de la barrière magique qui entourait Poudlard. Millan le tira vers l'école malgré ses plaintes, dans les couloirs vides car c'était l'heure du dîner, et ils arrivèrent enfin devant les appartements de Loods plus précisément. Millan ouvrit la porte d'un sort que Harry reconnu comme étant de la magie noire. Quelque chose d'anormal se passait. Il fut projeté dans un sofa. Il chercha vainement sa baguette mais elle n'était pas là. Sans doute l'autre, car ce ne pouvait être l'Auror, il en était certain, qui la lui avait prise. Mais que faisaient-ils ici ? Il vit son ennemi déposer une petite sphère sous la table de Loods. Et s'il voulait le tuer ? Mas cela n'expliquait pas sa présence ? Où était Malefoy ?  
  
C'est alors que Loods rentra. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris allant de l'inconnu à Harry.  
  
_ Regarde qui je t'amène, dit l'autre. Le petit Malefoy croyait pouvoir me séquestrer ! Il ri.  
  
Loods parut soulagé.  
  
_ Ecoutez Loods, tenta alors Harry pour écarter le malentendu. Mais Loods lui lança un regard de pure haine.  
  
_ Silence ! Il sourit méchamment. Alors, tu espérais pouvoir me berner ? Te faire passer pour une fille, puis pour un autre gars, mais finalement, tu es à ma merci.  
  
_ Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait à Azkaban. Il m'a stupéfixié pendant trois jours. Millan se servit un verre de vin. Ce matin, le sort s'est arrêté, même pas fichu de lancer un sort correctement...  
  
_ Non, je n'ai pas...  
  
Loods lui envoya un violent coup de poing au visage et Harry s'effondra sur le sofa, la lèvre saignante.  
  
_ Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais au manoir de sa famille. J'ouvre une porte et le voilà devant moi.  
  
_ Merci, dit finalement Loods. Alors qu'est-ce que tu me disais déjà ? 'Je sais tout' ? Il saisit Harry à la gorge. Tu fais moins le fier hein ! Malefoy, nom maudit, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus affreux, nom de ... Il envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre de Harry qui luttait pour reprendre son souffle.  
  
_ Il bluffait sans doute, dit Millan imperturbable. Au pire, il avait des soupçons.  
  
_ Oh ? Alors mon petit Malefoy, on avait des soupçons. Comme c'est touchant. Veux-tu savoir ? Oui c'est moi.  
  
Harry le fixa les yeux révulsés. Son cerveau n'enregistrait rien, n'écoutait rien. Il devait sortir, fuir ce fou.  
  
_ Oui c'est moi qui aie mis fin à la misérable vie de tes parents. J'ai tué Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.  
  
Loods avait un regard fixe. Ses lèvres étaient figées en un sourire monstrueux. Il tenait toujours Harry par la gorge.  
  
_ Ton père ne voulait pas mourir. D'ailleurs, il n'a jamais voulu céder.  
  
_ Il a résisté à nos interrogatoires, ajouta Millan à présent sur la chaise à bascule.  
  
_ Il a raison. Nous avons pourtant tout essayé. Coups, fouet, Doloris, il ne voulait pas céder. Il refusait de verser les larmes qui l'auraient purifié. Nous l'y avons contraint. Mais il refusait de trahir son maître. Il ne voulait pas rejoindre le camp du Bien. Car c'est nous les gentils. N'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes le Bien et eux le Mal. Je lui proposais la Rédemption, l'Absolution, la Purification ! 'Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à collaborer avec des malades ' qu'il hurlait ! Il vivait dans le péché et il était heureux. Même à mes pieds il me défiait ! C ETAIT INTOLERABLE !!! Hurla-t-il.  
  
Harry suffoquait.  
  
_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi votre détestable engeance se vautre-t-elle dans le péché. Répond Malefoy ! POURQUOI !!  
  
_ Même la mère Malefoy, ajouta Millan.  
  
_ Oui. Cette femme se vautrait elle aussi dans la fange, la luxure, la débauche, le péché. Elle et son mari. Toujours à réclamer des nouvelles de son mari, cherchant à lui faire parvenir des effets. Elle avait soudoyé le ministère. Son mari allait sortir grâce à ses manigances ! Nous ne pouvions pas l'accepter. Tu comprends ça Malefoy ! Non tu es toi aussi impur. Tu vis dans le péché. Tu ne comprends pas que c'était mon devoir. Que c'est mon devoir. Eliminer le mal. Purifier le monde. TU COMPRENDS MALEFOY ??!! TU COMPRENDS ?!  
  
Il lâcha enfin Harry qui cherchait à retrouver son souffle. Il comprenait les propos de Draco à présent. Millan s'approcha de Loods. Il lui jeta un regard dénué d'expression.  
  
_ Alors on est rentré dans sa cellule... il incitait l'Auror à poursuivre.  
  
_ ... Il était heureux. Il savait qu'il sortait le lendemain. Il m'a dit que j'avais échoué et qu'à sa sortie, dès qu'il récupèrerait sa baguette j'aurais affaire à lui. Vanité. Péché. Je lui ai dit qu'il était encore temps de se repentir, d'expier ses fautes. Il m'a ri au nez. Orgueil. Mal. Alors, je l'ai étranglé, lentement.  
  
Il voulut nouer ses mains autour du coup de Harry mais celui-ci s'était levé et se mit près de la porte.  
  
_ Accio baguette !  
  
Rien.  
  
_ Comme si j'allais venir ici avec sa baguette, ri Millan.  
  
_ Oui il veut fuir, comme ça mère. Quand je l'ai vue arrivé à Azkaban avec des nouveaux habits pour son mari, j'ai compris qu'elle aussi ne pouvait être sauvée. Elle faisait elle aussi partie du Mal. Elle devait mourir. Alors, je l'ai guidée vers une cellule et je l'ai à son tour étranglée. Nous avons ensuite porté son corps au manoir et c'est là que tu l'as trouvé, n'est-ce pas jeune Malefoy ?  
  
Il s'approchait de Harry se réfugia derrière le canapé. Il voulait garder la plus grande distance possible entre lui et eux.  
  
_ Tu n'es pas pur, jeune Malefoy. Il faut te purifier.  
  
Potter frissonna de terreur : il n'avait que trop bien compris ce que purification signifiait aux yeux de Loods. Mais que pouvait-il faire sans baguette ? Soudain les yeux de Loods s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Au même moment, des coups se firent entendre devant la porte.  
  
_ Loods, ouvrez immédiatement !  
  
C'était la voix de Rogue. Mais Loods ne bougeait toujours pas, le visage figé d'horreur.  
  
_ Qui êtes-vous ?  
  
Harry porta la main à son front. Sa cicatrice réapparut dans ces doigts. Polynectar. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Millan dont les cheveux prenaient une teinte de plus en plus blonde. Salaud de Malefoy. La porte explosa Rogue et plusieurs Aurors parurent dans l'embrassement de la porte.  
  
_ La cavalerie est encore en retard, fit la voix traînante de Malefoy. Leçon du jour Potter : le Mal peut être partout.  
  
~xx~  
  
Draco marchait dans le parc du manoir. A cause de son absence, celui-ci était en friche. Il aurait à y remédier rapidement. Ces pas le menèrent devant un cerisier. On était en mai et il était en fleurs. Draco observait les pétales virevolter dans les airs. Au pied de l'arbre, deux tombes. Il s'agenouilla devant les deux stèles.  
  
_ Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir en regardant le coucher du soleil sur la frondaison du bois. Cela va bientôt faire un an, ajouta-t-il en déposant un bouquet de lys blancs sur chaque tombe. Je sais que c'était vos fleurs préférées. Loods et Millen sont à Azkaban, ils vont bientôt recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. Ils en ont trouvé un.  
  
Il rit un peu.  
  
_ J'espère que Dumbledore tiendra parole et qu'il sera bien exécuté. Je veillerai personnellement à ce que justice soit faite. Oui, je sais, je suis parano mais c'est vous qui m'avez appris à me méfier de tout le monde. Vous auriez vu leur tête. J'avais mis des écouteurs dans tout Poudlard. Cela sert d'être prof. Ils ont tous entendu Loods avoué vos meurtres.  
  
« Je pense souvent à ce que m'a dit Voldemort. Dites, est-ce que je vous fais honte ? »  
  
Il balança la tête en arrière.  
  
« Je me souviens que petit, vous me répétiez que je ne devais jamais ouvrir la Source, que se serait une catastrophe. Je l'ai quand même fait mais à chaque fois je sentais mes pouvoirs augmenter et une petite voix me murmurer de délivrer toujours plus de démons. Je me sentais si puissant. J'ai failli céder. Mais à chaque fois, je revoyais vos visages angoissés et cette conversation. C'était sous cet arbre, j'étais sur vos genoux père, mère à côté de vous. C'était si rare que l'on soit tous réunis pour les vacances. On avait fait un pique-nique ici et comme j'avais un cerf-volant mais il s'était envolé. Je n'avais que cinq ans mais je me suis transplané près de lui. Quelle chute ! Vous vous êtes précipités à mon secours. Et père vous m'avez parlé de la Source, que j'avais un pouvoir latent en moi.   
  
Vous aviez l'air si inquiets, je ne vous avais jamais vu ainsi. Alors quand Voldemort m'a demandé de le faire, j'ai compris que ma place n'était pas à ses côtés. Je crois qu'il n'est actuellement plus capable de mesurer les conséquences de ses actes. Il est obnubilé par sa vengeance à présent, je suis sur que vous vous en êtes rendu compte. Mais travailler pour Dumbledore ne me plaît pas non plus je crains que lui n'ait aucun contrôle sur ses troupes. Je n'ai pas envie de recevoir un coup en traître. Je sais que je dois faire un choix et croyez-moi, je saurais où me placer en temps voulu. »  
  
_ Vous savez, ajouta-t-il tout doucement, quoi que vous puissiez avoir fait de votre vivant voue resterez à jamais mes parents. Quoi que puisse dire les autres, je sais que vous m'aimiez, que vous vouliez ce qui a de mieux pour moi et je respecterais toujours cela. Je vous aime, je vous aime tant, murmura-t-il avant d'éclater en sanglots.  
  
Il resta de longues minutes, le visage dans ses mains. Le soleil descendait toujours derrière les arbres. Le ciel était teinté d'une couleur orangée. Le vent soufflait toujours. Draco s'arrêta enfin, essuya ses larmes.  
  
_ Je dois partir mais je reviendrais le plus souvent possible.  
  
Il se leva et s'en fut. Il ne vit pas deux ombres apparaître près de l'arbre.  
  
_ Petite nature, dit l'une d'elle.  
  
_ C'est moi ou tu as écrasé une larme toi aussi, mmmh.  
  
_ ...  
  
_ Notre fils grandit. Il devient adulte. Fais lui confiance.  
  
_ Bien sûr que je lui fais confiance. C'est un Malefoy après tout. Quoique le sang des Black...  
  
_ Lucius !!  
  
_ On a toute l'éternité pour cela.  
  
Les ombres s'en furent.  
  
~xx~  
  
_ Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?  
  
_ Malefoy, c'est la cinquième fois en deux minutes.  
  
_ Vous avez raté toute votre sixième année, expliqua à nouveau Rogue.  
  
A qui la faute pensa Draco.  
  
_ Donc, pour pouvoir prétendre commencer une septième année, vous passerez des examens à la fin des vacances, poursuivit Rogue. Ce dernier retint un petit sourire. Il fut un temps profondément attristé de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance mais le jeune homme lui avait dit qu'il s'était tellement amusé à embêter les Gryffondors (durant son cours passage de trois mois il leur avait enlevé près de sept cents points) et tout Poudlard en général que ce n'était pas si grave. « J'ai eu une année blanche » avait-t-il dit. Et il vous faut donc revoir tous les cours et qui mieux qu'un élève pourrait vous aider à les préparer.  
  
_ On pouvait le faire au manoir, plaida à nouveau Draco.  
  
_ Nous devons nous tenir prêt à une attaque des Mangemorts, intervint Maugrey. Et vous faites à présent partie de sa liste d'ennemi à abattre. Ici, vous serez plus en sécurité qu'au manoir.  
  
Lui, pensa Malefoy, il est malade rien qu'à l'idée de devoir protéger un Malefoy. Le déplaisir est réciproque mais ce n'était pas le pire...  
  
_ Va pour le manoir mais, (Draco inspira violemment) POURQUOI DOIS-JE PASSER MES VACANCES AVEC POTTER ?!!!!  
  
Fin du chapitre et de la fic.  
  
Draco et Harry : Pourquoi on doit vivre ensemble ?  
  
Auteur : Je ne pouvais pas terminer ma fic comme ça avec Drakichou tout triste. Ecrire la scène des tombes m'a totalement bouleversé TToTT !  
  
Draco : Au moins on aura plus affaire à ce fou !  
  
Auteur : Tu rigoles. J'ai des tas d'idées de fics où vous en prenez plein la vue. De nombreux slashs, deux ou trois AU, quelques potions de jouvence (passe en mode imagination débordante). Eh, où vous allez ?  
  
Harry : complètement cinglé, barrons-nous !!!  
  
Auteur : (Grimpant sur sa moto avec un filet à papillon) Vous n'irez pas bien loin ! 


End file.
